Charity begins at home A young Nick Wilde Christmas story
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: Seven year-old Nick Wilde is having a tough time. His father is working two jobs, his 1st grade teacher thinks he's cheating and his friends Benny and Flash think his little mouse deskmate Stacy is his girlfriend. But when Nick spends money his mother gave him for charity on a toy, her faith in him is tested. What is the little hustler really up to?
1. Chapter One: Poor Pals

Chapter One: Poor Pals

A/N: Hey everyone who read my previous work in the Big Cheese/Purge saga. I'm back! Temporarily.

I'm taking a short break from writing my own original book. Just finished the first three chapters, but I love Zootopia too much to fully stay away from it.

This story isn't canon to my previous works. I kept Nick's mother's name as Vivian, but other than that I've made a few changes, particularly to one fat cheetah. You see, in my "Big Cheese" canon, Ben Clawhauser didn't know Nick until he joined the force. He was also a very slim cheetah when he originally joined the force only to get real fat thanks to his first partner being a donut-loving elephant.

In this canon, I wanted some familiar faces despite it being in Nick's childhood past. So Ben or "Benny" in this case is a close friend of Nick's and is already fat as a child. Flash is in it as well. In case you didn't know, the original draft of Zootopia had Ben as one of Nick's partners in crime along with Finnick. So I decided to make Ben the same age as Nick. I already did one young Judy story, so I decided it was time for a young Nick one. Enjoy!

 **6:45 am December 4th 1991**

Vivian Wilde opened the door to her son's bedroom. "Nicky! It's time to get up! You have to get ready for school!" She looked around the room. Toys on the floor. Dirty clothes all clumped up in the corner. "You better clean this room when you get home or your father's gonna bite you!"

Vivian then heard a faint cough coming from under the sheets. She realized that her seven year-old son was once again faking sick. "Mother dear..." Nick said in a faint voice. "Is that you? Come closer. _COUGH!_ I don't know how much longer I have."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You get out of bed this instant!"

She peeled the sheets and Nick had his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his tongue hanging out. He was drenched with "sweat" (which was actually just some water he got in the middle of the night and had splashed on him. "I see a light! Grandpa...is that you?"

"You're not fooling anyone you know?" his mother replied as she gathered his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper.

"I... _COUGH!_ I took my temperature a few minutes before you came in...here." He handed his mother the warm thermometer.

"One hundred and twenty seven degrees. By all rights you should be dead. You must have Watt-itus."

"Watt-itus?"

"A high fever from hanging the thermometer in front of an 80-watt light bulb. C'mon Nick! I don't have time for this!"

Nick protested. "I'm really sick mom! Can't I just miss school today?"

"Then I'd have to miss work and we're barely scraping by as it is. But don't worry. I have a shot you can take that will make you feel all better."

Nick hated taking any shots. "I-It's okay! I'm not that sick!"

Vivian pinned her son down. "Oh but I insist!" She then put her muzzle to his stomach and blew fart noises on it that made him giggle. She picked him up and caressed him. "Now come on. What's bothering you?"

"...We have a math test today."

"So? You do okay at math! Better than I did at your age."

"Tell that to my teacher, Mrs. Damwood. She thinks I'm cheating, but I'm not!"

"Now why would your teacher think that her student who tries to hustle his own mother out of going to school think he's dishonest?"

"...I have a deskmate. Her name is Stacy."

Vivian squeezed the boy. "AWW! Does my Nicky have a girlfriend?!"

"No! She's a mouse! She's just a close friend! Her desk is on my desk so she can see the teacher. Mrs. Damwell makes me put on these blinders so I won't see her work, but Stacy gets lower scores than me! Her papers are so tiny, I can't even read them. I get lower grades than her even if my score is higher! It's not fair! She just doesn't trust me because I'm a fox!"

"Wait, your teacher deliberately lowers your grade even if your score is high?"

"Yes! I hate her!"

"Don't say that. I'll have a talk with her some time. In the meantime, YOU have to get ready for school young man!"

Nick got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Is dad here?"

"No. With the holiday season going on, he's able to get extra work. We need to save up as much as we can right now."

Nick looked sad. "I hardly get to see him anymore. I miss him."

Vivian kissed her son on the cheek. "I miss him too dear. He'll be home in time to tuck you in tonight. Now let's hurry!"

An hour later, young Nick was waiting at the front of his home for the bus to arrive. As it stopped at his house, the doors open and he stepped in. He looked inside. As some of the prey children saw him, they moved from the window seat to inside so he couldn't sit next to them. Luckily, he saw the friendly faces of his friends, Ben Clawhauser and Flash Lightning way in the back. Nick sighed. "Back of the bus as usual."

"Hi Nick!" said the chubby cheetah Ben.

"Hey Benny." Nick replied.

"Oh! I wanted to show you a cool thing I got yesterday. Can you hold my bag?"

"Sure!"

Ben dropped the bag on Nick's lap and almost crushed him. "AAAHH! What's in here?!"

"Just my lunch. Check out this new laser pen my uncle gave me!" Ben aimed the laser from the pen down at the ground and a few feline cubs jumped out of their seats to try to chase it.

Nick couldn't see it with the large, heavy bag on his lap. It was crushing him."Can't...feel...legs!"

Flash smiled. "Ha!...You're …...talking...like...me!"

Ben then put the pen away and took his lunch bag back. "So, what do you guys want for Christmas?"

"A...skateboard." said Flash. "It...will...help...me...move..."

"...faster."

"I want a lifetime gift card to Kitty Kremes!" said Ben. "What about you Nick?"

"I want a Super Nine-ten-doe and a copy of Street Ferret 2!" Nick shouted.

Some of the kids in the next seat over started to laugh at Nick. "What's so funny?!" Nick asked.

Classmate and son of Nick's teacher, Chucky Damwood the woodchuck turned around in his seat. "You! Thinking your family could ever afford a Super Nine-Ten-Doe!" The beaver said. "You're the second poorest kid in class!"

"How would you know how much money my family makes?!"

"Because Craig Twotone here keeps track of how much lunch money or what kind of lunch each student has and calculates it by what he assumes their income would be."

Craig, a young zebra with glasses, peeked his head over. "I'm gonna be an economics major when I grow up! And judging by this chart I made, every other day you only bring in a peanut butter sandwich, a small bag of blueberries and a small bottle of water. The poorest kid is your deskmate Stacy Cheddar. She doesn't bring anything for lunch and leaves school hungry."

Nick was shocked by this news. "Stacy doesn't bring ANYTHING for lunch?! That's terrible!"

"Are you worried about your girlfriend Nick?!" Ben asked.

Nick's ears were starting to blush. "She's not my girlfriend Ben! She just has her desk on my desk so she can see the teacher! We're just deskmates!"

The bus stopped and everyone started to get off, but Flash wanted to tease Nick some more. "More..."

The kids were off the bus. "...like..."

They were now walking to their classroom. "...soul..."

They were now in their room and going to their desks. "...mates!"

Nick couldn't believe how long it took for Flash to get that out. "Slow burn Flash. Very slow burn."

Nick got to his desk when he felt something tug at the bottom of his pants. It was the little mouse, Stacy. "Hi Nick!"

"Hey Stacy!" Nick replied with a smile. "Need a lift?"

"Of course!"

Nick picked her up and put her on his desk. "Ready for the big math test?"

"Not really."

"I studied as hard as I could." Nick then remembered back to what Craig said about Stacy having nothing to eat. "Hey! Umm..would you like to hang out with me and the guys for lunch? I could share my sandwich with you."

The tiny mouse started to blush. "Wh-What?! OH! Why ummm...ummmm...sure!" Nick was confused, but Stacy was definitely thinking something else. _"Oh my gosh! The rumors are true! He like-likes me! Clam down Stacy. Don't blow this!"_

Mrs. Damwood stood in front of the class. "Alright children, settle down. It's time for roll call. "Chucky dear?"

"Here." said the woodchuck. "And I told you don't call me 'dear' in front of the guys!"

"Sorry baby. Craig Twotone?"

"Here!"

"Stacy Cheddar?"

"Here!" Stacy shouted with a tiny bullhorn she kept in her desk so the teacher could hear her.

"Nick Mild?"

"Here! And it's 'Wilde' Mrs. Damwood. Nick Wilde."

"Whatever. Flash Lightning?"

Flash was slowly raising him arm. "Forget it." said the teacher. "I see you. Benjamin Clahauser?"

"Here!" said Ben.

Flash's arm was still going up. "Nevermind Flash!" said the teacher.

Minutes later, the teacher took the rest of the roll call and went on with the day. "Okay class. I hope you're ready for today's test. Craig will hand out the papers so get your pens out of..."

"...Here!" Flash finally said as he managed to fully raise his arm.

Mrs. Damwood flopped down onto her chair and put her paws on her faces in exasperation. "Every time. Every. Single. Time."

Moments later, the math test papers were handed out and the kids were ready to start. "Just a moment!" said the teacher. "Nick, put on your blinders."

Nick was really upset. "But Mrs. Damwood! I'm not cheating!"

"I don't care. Put them on!"

"She gets different scores than m-"

"NOW!" she shouted. With no other recourse, Nick lifted Stacy and her desk up so he could reach into his desk and got out the tiny horse blinders and put them on. The rest of the class giggled, not that he could see them from the sides. Just straight forward. "This is so stupid!" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Stacy said.

"It's not your fault." Nick replied. That exchange alone got the teacher to shout "No talking during the test!" at them.

It was stressful, but Nick finished the test on time. The class then studied history and grammar. Then, it was time for lunch.

Stacy sat on Nick's shoulders as they entered the cafeteria. "Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you guys!"

"No problem." Nick replied.

Ben decided to tease Nick. "Yeah. Nick loooves to have his girlfriend with him!"

Poor Nick was flustered. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my deskmate!"

Then Flash started in. "More...like..."

"Flash, buy the time you get that joke out again, lunch will be over."

"...Point...taken."

Ben apologized. "I don't mean to tease you Nick. I'm actually jealous! You two make a cute couple."

"We're not a couple!" Nick said angrily. "We're just friends!"

"Nonsense! You two just have to find something in common...Oh! Like how you're the poorest kids in class!"

Flash chuckled. "Poor...pals."

Nick was getting frustrated. "A boy and a girl can be close friends without it being romantic."

Ben got excited. "Ooooh! Did you hear that Stacy? He said you were close!"

Stacy started to giggle, but Nick was starting to get embarrassed. "Ben, shut up and eat!"

"My dad says that all the time! It may explain how I got so fat."

The kids put their meals down on the table. Flash had a ton of leaves, an apple and a large centipede. Nick had a peanut butter sandwich, some blueberries and a juice box. Ben had about five children's worth of food. Watching him pull everything out was like a magician pulling out a ton of items from a tiny, magic bag. Poor Stacy had nothing.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Nick asked Stacy.

The mouse shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. I eat when I go ho-...when I meet up with my mom."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. Here! You can have half my sandwich."

Stacy was excited. "Really?! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah. I can get more food. Watch this." Nick went over to Ben to talk to him. "Hey Ben!"

"Hey Nick!" The fat cheetah said happily.

"Nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What kind of peanut butter is that?"

"Geoffrey peanut butter."

" _GASP!_ You mean you didn't hear about the umm...the Sam and Ella outbreak at the Geoffrey plant?!"

"An outbreak?!"

"Yeah! They're recalling all the Geoffrey peanut butter! You should throw that one out."

"Good idea! Good thing I have my back up sandwiches."

"Back up sandwiches?"

"Yeah! Remember when I was getting bullied real bad? They'd always steal my sandwich. So my mom would then give me a back up sandwich and a back up for the back up."

"You...have three sandwiches?"

"Yeah! One PB & J, one tuna and one cricket."

"Ben...you haven't been bullied much in six months!"

"Don't tell that to my mom."

"Well...I'll throw that PB & J out for you since I'm on my way over there."

"Thanks Nick! You're a good friend."

Nick took the sandwich and walked over to the trash can only to pretend to toss the sandwich out. He kept a close eye one Ben to make sure he didn't see him fake it, but Ben was too attentive to his lunch. Nick sneaked the sandwich back to his table. It was only then that Ben noticed. "Oh! You have a PB & J too?!"

"Uhhh...yeah. But it's store brand peanut butter so I'm okay."

"Store brand?! You poor kid."

Nick then smiled and whispered at Stacy. "See? Now I'm up half a sandwich."

Stacy felt a little guilty. "Thank you but...you shouldn't lie to your friends."

"Ben wouldn't give up a crumb if I asked and he's got enough food in his lunch bag to feed a small country. He'll be fine."

"Can I have one of your blueberries?"

Nick was hesitant. If there was one thing on earth that he loved, it was blueberries. Still, one out of a few dozen wouldn't hurt.

"Errrr...well...I guess."

Ben gasped as he saw Nick give her a tiny blueberry. "GASP! You gave her one of your blueberries?!"

"Yeah, so?" said the fox.

Ben grabbed and hugged Nick close. "I know much you love blueberries. It must be true love! I'm so happy for you!"

"ACKK! Ben! Knock it off!"

A few hours later, class was almost over and the teacher was saying goodbye. "Okay kids, see you tomorrow. Don't forget the toy charity drive. If you can't afford a toy, you can also donate $10. Don't worry Stacy, you're expelled from that. Don't forget to pick up your test scores on the way out."

Everyone went up to the desk and picked up their tests on the way out. Nick picked up Stacy's tiny test and handed it down to her. "Aww! I got a 68." she said. "It's a C."

Nick looked at his paper. "Alright! I got 82 and...a C plus?! What?!" Nick immediately turned around. "Excuse me? Teacher? Stacy got a 68 and you gave her a C."

"Right. So?"

"I got an 82 and you gave me a C plus. That's a mistake. It should be a B!"

"Sorry Nick, but the grades are not attached to your scores, but rather your errrr performance."

"What?! That makes no sense!"

"Some...'people' need a bigger boost than others. Would you rather I brought Stacy back in and gave her a D?"

"No...but, I don't understand!"

"You're just a fox. You wouldn't get it."

"But our brains are all the same! Why should our math grades be different?!"

The teacher let out a cackle. "Hooo Ho Ho! That's cute that you think a fox can be as smart as other mammals."

Nick was getting furious. The teacher dismissed him. "Now go away. Other students need to pick up their test scores."

Nick saw the next paper and yanked it off the table. "HEY!" The teacher shouted.

Nick saw the name on the paper and the grade. He also noticed something else. "Mrs Damwood, why does your son get an A but no score?! You're hiding his score!"

The teacher was furious. "How DARE you accuse me of falsifying grades?!"

"You're specist! That's why you accuse me of copying Stacy's tests despite the fact she gets lower scores than me!"

"How DARE you! One more word out of you and I'll put you in detention. Not only that, I'll re-correct the scores and your little mouse friend will get a D minus. Understand?"

Nick wiped some angry tears from his eyes and nodded his head.

"Good! Now get out!"

With Stacy following behind, an angry Nick was walking away from school with his friends. "It's not fair! She's giving better scores to prey than predators! And did you see that Chucky got no score on his report, but got an A?! There's no marks on his paper at all! It's like she didn't even check it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Ben. "I got a C+ too!"

Stacy corrected him. "But Ben, your score is 86. Normally, that's a B plus."

"Really?!"

Nick finally calmed down. "Flash has a score of 75 and an A minus. Well anyway, I'm gonna tell my mom on her. You should too Benny."

"Why would I tell your mom if you're going to?"

"I meant YOUR mom! Not mine!"

"Oooh! That makes a lot more sense."

Nick was upset. "What a day. Everyone thinks Stacy and me are a couple, my bad grades are not even my own fault and now I have to get $10 from my parents for that charity and they're broke as it is! You're lucky Stacy. You get good grades even with a bad score and you're poor enough that no one expects much from you."

Stacy was furious at Nick's comment. "Shut up Nick!" She then stormed off crying.

Nick was confused. "What did I say?!" He turned to Ben and Flash. "You guys go ahead to the mall. I'll catch up."

Ben then grabbed Nick by the shoulders. "Talk to her Nick or else you'll regret it! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life!"

"...You watch too many movies Ben."

Nick ran back towards the school, looking for his little mouse friend. "Stacy? Stacy, I'm sorry for whatever I said! Stacy?"

He heard some tiny sobbing in the high grass. "Stacy? I-I don't wanna step on you. Can you come out?"

"Go away!" she yelled which gave away her location.

"There you are!" Nick got down to his knees in the high grass. "Stacy, I'm sorry. You're not lucky because you're poor. That was a dumb thing to say. You're my friend! Please don't be mad at me."

Stacy walked over to Nick with tears in her eyes. " _SNIFF!_ N-Nick, I'm not just poor, I...I'm...My mommy and me are homeless! BAAWWW-HAAAW!"

Nick gently picked her up and hugged her to his chest. "I-I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"My mommy works all day at a diner in Little Rodentia and we sleep in the kitchen! We have no place to stay! Please. PLEASE don't tell anyone else! I'm so ashamed!"

Nick gently petted the mouse's back. "I won't Stacy. I promise!"

"R-Really?!"

"Really."

She rubbed her head against Nick's chest. "Th-Thank you!"

Just as they were hugging, they heard a squeal from behind. "Oh...Em...Goodness!"

"Oh no!" said Nick.

"I knew you two were an item! I just knew it!"

Stacy warned Nick. "Nick! You can't tell him I'm homeless!"

"I know. I know." The sly, little fox quickly came up with a plan. "Neither of us are gonna like this. Just follow my lead."

"O-Okay."

Nick stood up, cradling Stacy in his arms. "You got us Ben! Me and Stacy are a couple."

Ben couldn't contain himself and started squealing. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nick just rolled his eyes. "This is a test of the emergency Benny system. This is only a test."


	2. Chapter Two: Hanging Out

Chapter Two: Hanging Out

Nick was in trouble. He had now put Stacy in the middle of a con with his friends by lying to them that he and Stacy were a couple in order to keep his promise not to tell them that Stacy was homeless. The problem was, Stacy wasn't lying. She really did have a crush on Nick. Nick felt bad about lying to Ben again, but he didn't want to hurt Stacy's feelings. The tiny mouse had a big amount of pride.

Ben was still squealing from their confession. "EEEEEE! You two are seriously an item?!"

"Y-Yes!" Nick said unconvincingly. He tried to prove it by licking the side of Stacy's face like a fox would normally kiss someone.

Stacy giggled. "HEE!HEE!HEE!HEE!You're licking me like a lollipop!"

"That's because I'm a _sucker_ for you!" Nick replied.

Stacy gushed. "AWWW!"

Ben started rolling on the ground. "AAAHHH! I can't stand it! It's so sweet!" The fat cheetah cub hugged Nick and Stacy so hard that he picked them up off the ground and he started to cry. "I'm so happy for yoooou! I'm SO going to live vicariously through you two!"

Nick struggled to get free. "Calm down Benny! It's no big deal!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

"Benny, can you go catch up with Flash? I need to talk privately to Stacy."

"Oooooh! Okay. I'll leave you two lovebugs alone."

Nick just rolled his eyes as Benny left. "Great. Now I lied to Ben again and now everyone's REALLY gonna think we're an item."

Stacy thought about it. "Well, m-maybe they won't tease you anymore about it if it's official. Or maybe we could...ummm...not fake it?"

Nick laughed. He didn't understand that she was serious. "Hee-Hee! You're funny Stacy! Don't worry. We shouldn't have to fake this for too long. Just until you find a new home. Sorry I licked you. I don't know how to give a mouse a kiss."

"Don't be! I kinda liked it."

Nick picked up the mouse and put her on his shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me. Let's catch up to Ben and Flash."

The four of them were headed to the local mall which isn't too far from the school. On the way, they passed by a street corner and there was Finnick, the fennec fox. The junior high dropout had a little gambling table set up to lure in suckers to his games. "Hey kids! Wanna play a game? Oh! Hey Nick! How's my favorite fox?"

"My mom told me not to talk to you Finnick. She says you're a bad influence."

"Now where would she get an idea like that bro?! All I'm doin' is making an honest livin' letting people play my games!"

"It's gambling!"

"What?! Naaah! In this game, you don't even have to make a bet unless you're sure! Watch..." Finnick had three upside down cups in front of his table. He lifted the middle one up. "See that ball? I'm gonna swap the cups around and around and all you gotta pick the one the ball is in!"

Finnick scooped the ball in the cup then lifted all three up and dropped them back down. He then started switching the cups around. "Round and round they go! Where they stop, nobody knows!" He twisted and slid them around at an incredible speed, but since Ben was a cheetah, he could keep his eye fixed right on the cup with the ball. Finally, Finnick stopped. "Okay! There you go! Just put some money on which cup you think it's in."

"I know! I know!" an excited Benjamin said. He fished a dollar out of his pocket to place on the cup when Nick grabbed his paw and stopped him.

"Don't do it Ben!" Nick said.

"Why not?" Ben asked. "I'm a cheetah. I can follow things at high speeds. I KNOW it's this one!"

"It doesn't matter. All three cups have a ball and he can stop them from dropping."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Finnick "I'm offended. I am an honest businessman."

Nick then grabbed two cups which ticked off Finnick. "Hey! Hands off!"

"There's a thin switch here!" Nick turned the tiuy switch on the two cups and pulled him up. Sure enough there was a ball that fell out of each cup. "See? I bet there's one in that one too!"

Finnick was caught. "Fine! You guessed it. Are you trying to ruin my business?!"

"You're ripping off my friends!"

Finnick backed off. "Sorry Nick! Y'know, you got a real talent for seeing a scam. You'd be great at this! He showed Ben a magazine with a girl in a tight bikini. "Maybe your fat friend would like to spend his money on a dirty magazine?"

Ben was confused. "Why would I want a dirty one?! I'd rather have it clean. _GASP!_ Is it about video games or toys?!"

"No! It's got huge boobs!"

"Big deal! So do I. C'mon guys."

Nick was upset. "Now you're trying to sell nudie mags to kids?! My mom was right about you."

Finnick was getting mad. "Shut up Nick! You don't know me! You're just a kid! Trust me, this world is unfair to us foxes. You keep tryin' to play by their rules and you'll wind up on the streets. You work as hard as you can and they'll still find ways of keeping you down! You got your parents helping you now, but mark my words. You're gonna end up just like me!"

Nick left Finnick behind. Flash didn't like the fennec fox either. "What...a...jerk."

"Yeah." Nick replied. As he entered the mall, he thought of the grade he got on his paper despite his score. He then thought again about what Finnick said. _"You work as hard as you can and they'll still find ways of keeping you down!"_

Stacy looked up at Nick with concern. She saw that he was deep in thought. "Are you okay Nick?"

"Hunh? Oh! Sure, ummm...'honey'."

Ben squealed again. "EEEE! I'm never going to get used to that! It's so cute!"

"Don't call us cute." Nick replied.

As they went in, they saw all the Christmas displays all over the mall. They were really impressed with the giant Christmas tree in the center of the food court. "WOOOAH!"

"That's such a cool tree!" Ben said. "I wanna climb up it and not get down and then the firemammals have to come and get me out."

"I wanna chew my way through and live in it!" said Stacy.

"I...want...to...hang...off...it's..."

"...branches," said Flash.

Nick looked up at it and then looked at the trunk. "I wanna pee on it and mark it as my own!"

The others looked at him with disgust. "EWWW!"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "What?! I'm a canine. It's what we do."

Nick then saw Chucky Damwood hanging out with his friends. "There's that stupid, spoiled Chucky. Look at him! He must have a dozen kids hanging out with him. _SIGH!_ He's so lucky. I wish I had that many friends. I'd love to be part of a pack."

"We're a pack!" said Ben.

"More like two dorks and a mouse." said Nick.

"Yeah, but we're loyal. Any of those kids would probably dump Chucky if his mom wasn't the teacher."

Flash chimed in. "Quality...over...quantity."

Ben smiled and patted his sloth friend on the back. "Well put buddy!"

Nick drew up a smile. "You're right. Sorry guys. Hey! Let's go see Santa!"

The kids ran over to see Santa Paws sitting on a bench waiting to pose for photos. There was no one around the hippos booth at the time. Nick excitedly wagged his tail. "Hey Santa Paws! Can we sit with you?!"

"You got money for a photo?" Santa asked.

"Well...er...no."

"Then get lost kid. Paying customers only."

Ben then spoke up. "Wait! I have a question."

Santa shrugged his shoulders. "Well...I guess I have time. Shoot."

"How do you have time to be here waiting for pictures while also making toys at the North pole, getting ready for Christmas and also appearing at parades and malls all over the world, not to mention visiting millions of homes in one night?"

Santa motioned him to come closer. "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah!" said Ben excitedly.

Santa started fishing an item from his pocket. This worried Nick. "If that's not a candy cane, we may need an adult."

Santa pulled out a toy that looked familiar. "Do you recognize this?"

Ben gasped. "It's a sonic screwdriver! Are you Dr. Moo?"

"Close. I'm another time lord. Same planet as him. I travel through time at will and I'm immortal. One Christmas night on earth actually takes me about 500 of your earth years to finish, but I can just travel back and fourth and rewind time to end up at a new spot. In fact, there's multiples of myself in malls all across the world right now! I'm gathering information on what kids want for Christmas, but I get your letters too."

Ben's eyes were about to bulge out of his skull. "Woooah! That makes so much sense now! Thank you so much Santa! We won't bother you anymore since you're so busy going through time and space. Bye!"

"Bye!" Santa replied. "And remember, keep that to yourself! It's top secret!"

As they left, Flash stayed behind and just stared at Santa. It annoyed him. "What are you looking at kid?"

"...Dork."

"Oh c'mon! That excuse is cool and you know it. You're just not a Dr. Moo fan."

Moments later, the kids passed by the video game store "GameShop". There was a tiny sign in the window that said _"We sell games, not babysit your kids"_. Nick got excited when he saw a Super Nine-Ten-Doe kiosk display. "Guys! Guys! Look! Street Ferret 2!"

Sure enough, it had a playable demo of Street Ferret. The kids ran to it, but some teens were already playing the game. "I got next!" said Nick who waited in line to play.

The two teen wolves playing the game didn't care. "Get lost! We're playing this for the next half hour!"

"But that's not fair!" said Nick, but Ben pulled him away. "It's okay Nick. We can still play it at the arcade. I'll pay."

Nick put his arm around the fat cat. "Thanks Ben. It's not fair! It's bad enough my parents can't afford to buy me one, but I can't even play it at the game store!"

They got to the arcade and luckily, no one was playing the game. However, the joysticks were too high up for their short bodies. "Aww man! I just wanna play the game!" Nick shouted.

"I got an idea!" Ben said. "Flash is gonna be our third player."

Flash was confused. "It's...only...a...two...player...game."

"But YOU are going to play the most important part!"

Moments later, Nick and Ben were standing on Flash's back as the poor sloth was on his claws and knees. "My...poor...spine!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Ben said. He put in two quarters for him and Nick. "I'm gonna play as E-Hoppa. There's something about a sumo wrestler I can identify with."

Stacy then had an idea. She jumped off Nick shoulders and onto the cabinet. "Nick! Play as Cub-Li!"

Nick was a bit confused. "Why?"

"Trust me. I play this game with my mice cousins. You control the joystick and I'll press the buttons okay?"

"Well...I dunno."

Ben looked over at Nick. "Nick, the best way to have a healthy relationship is teamwork and to let the girl have whatever she wants."

"You've never been in a relationship Ben!"

"True, but my mom reads a lot of Catsmopolitan...and romance novels come to think of it. Maybe her and dad need counseling?"

"Let's just play."

They chose their characters and started playing. Stacy instructed Nick on what to do. "Pull back and duck down!"

"Okay! Said Nick.

Ben tried a jumping attack and Stacy yelled out. "Forward! Now!" Nick pressed forward and Stacy hit the hard kick button resulting in a spinning bird kick. It hit E-Hoppa and he fell back. "Quick! Jump back!" Nick did as she said and she hit the medium kick button causing Cub-Li to do a stomp kick on top of E-Hoppa. When Cub-Li finally landed. Stacy ran in place, stomping on the hard kick button, causing the rapid-fire lightning kick. E-Hoppa went down, so Stacy and Nick won the first round.

Ben was upset. "Hey!"

Nick laughed. "You're right Ben. Teamwork is important!"

Ben won the next round, but the team of Nick and Stacy proved too much and they won. "Whoo-Hoo!" Nick cheered. "Great work Stacy! Gimme finger!" Nick stuck his finger out and Stacy high-fived it."

Ben wasn't too upset. "Looks like I was not match for team Wildar!"

"Team Wildar?!" Nick asked."

"Yeah! It's the amalgamation of you and Stacy's last names. Wilde and Cheddar. It's totally a couple thing. It was either that or 'Childe'."

"Whatever. I don't even know what 'amalgamation me-"

"GET OFF!" Flash yelled. The kids quickly got off of his back.

Ben picked him off the ground. "Sorry Flash! That must have hurt since you didn't space out your words."

"I'm...out...of..."

"...breath."

"Sorry about that." said Ben. "I'll carry you on my back for a bit."

The four kids arrived in front of the gate of Little Rodentia. "This is my stop!" Stacy said as Nick put her down.

She was then quickly picked up by Ben. "Goodbye hug!" Ben said as he gave the tiny mouse a big hug.

"Ben's a big hugger." Nick explained.

The tubby cheetah then put Stacy down. "Me and Flash will give you to love birds some space."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"So you can give her a goodbye kiss of course!"

"EWW!" Nick replied.

"What do you mean 'EWW'?! She's your girlfriend!"

"Oh! Umm...right. The girlfriend thing. It's just...I've never kissed a girl before."

"You licked my face earlier." Stacy said.

"For a canine a lick is very casual. It's only kind of a kiss."

Ben yelled out. "Kiss her on the lips!"

"How?!" said Nick. "I can't even see her lips!"

"You pucker and give a gentle suck on the face."

"Sounds gross, but I'll try it. Is that okay Stacy? I mean, honey?"

Stacy heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Y-Yeah! S-Sure! Go for it!"

Nick picked Stacy back up. "Well, here goes nothing."

He closed his eyes, puckered his lips and stared to make a sucking motion. Stacy did the same. Unfortunately, his sucking was too strong. There was a _"thunk!"_ sound and and he sucked half of Stacy into his mouth.

Ben freaked. "AAAH! Spit her out! Spit her out!"

Nick quickly did just that and the poor mouse was covered in saliva. "I'm so sorry!" Nick said.

"You almost ate me!" Stacy said.

"I'm sorry! You're so tiny!"

Stacy wiped the slobber off of her face. "Blech! How about this? You put me down, lie on your belly and pucker, but don't suck and I'll lead."

"Okay!" Nick replied. "Who knew kissing a girl could be so dangerous?"

Nick put her down and lied on his belly in front of the gates. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips again. Stacy walked up and pressed her lips against his for a moment before parting them. Nick then opened one of his eyes. "Is that it? Are we done?!"

Stacy giggled. "Tee-Hee! Yeah."

"That wasn't half-bad!" Nick replied. "For something as gross as kissing."

"Y-Yeah!" Stacy replied. "See you later 'darling'."

Nick waved goodbye. "Later 'honey'!" He then walked off with Flash and Ben. He couldn't help but notice that Ben was sobbing. "What's your problem?" Nick asked.

" _SNIFF!_ Nothing! Th-that was just... _SNIFF!_...so beautiful!"

"Oh brother. Still, that wasn't so bad. Maybe this relationship lie, err...life will work out okay!"

They walked a bit more and stopped in front of Flash's home. "Bye...guys." Flash replied.

Ben raised his arms up. "Goodbye hug?"

The little sloth slowly opened his arms. "Oh...kay."

Nick however was frustrated. "No! Ben! This is going to take forever!"

"All my friends get goodbye hugs." Ben argued.

Nick sat on the porch watching as Flash slowly put his arms around Ben. "We're gonna be here awhile."

Twenty minutes later., Ben and Nick left Flash's home. "I'm just surprised he can keep up with us while we're walking."

"Technically, he's running the entire time." Ben replied. "He wants to go out for Sloth track and field someday."

"That must be an all day event. Hey Ben! Can we stop by the Goodwill store on the way home?"

"That place with all the used junk?! Why?"

"Don't knock it! I'm poor and I need some Christmas gift ideas. Maybe a nice necklace for my mom."

"Or a diamond ring for your girlfriend!"

"Ha! That would be a very expensive hula hoop on Stacy."

The two kids entered the store and looked around. Ben was weirded out by some of the things for sale. "I've seen garage sales with better quality stuff. What is this thing that looks like a video game cartridge but it's about music?"

"My grandpa had some of those." Nick replied. "It's an 8-track tape."

Ben stared at it. " 'The best of Bark Owens and Roy Cluck.' Who are they?"

"Some old country singers I think." Nick then looked around the toy section. "Transmorphers with missing parts?! Who would buy this old junk?! A Catmobile with a broken wheel?!"

" _And the Jackal got away!"_ Ben sang. "Here's something! A big bag of random Brick-os! Must be ten pounds worth! It costs ten bucks."

"Brick-os?! Those are for babies."

Ben was offended. "No they're not! I have a bunch of them myself. Brick-o's are cool! You can make anything out of them. You can make a house, a boat, cars, planes, trains. Anything you can imagine!"

"What was that first thing you said you could make?"

"A house, but it would take almost the whole bag."

An idea was then forming in Nick's mind. He thought back to what Ben and Stacy said earlier. Their voices were inside his head.

" _You could build a house!"_

" _A house! A house!"_

" _Nick, I'm homeless!"_

" _You could build a house!"_

Nick ears perked up and a huge smiled came across his face. "Ben, I just thought of the best Christmas gift ever!"

"A lifetime supply of Lucky Chomps?!"

"What?! No!"

"Then it can't be the best gift ever."


	3. Chapter Three: The Fish Who Cried Shark

Chapter Three: The Fish Who Cried Shark

"I'm home Momma!" shouted young Nick as he entered the apartment. He put down his school bag on the couch as his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Nick sweetie!" Vivian said as she hugged her son. "How was your day at school?"

"Okay." he replied as his mother was sniffing him.

 _SNIFF! SNIFF!_ "When did you get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?!"

"I shared my sandwich with Stacy. She's poorer than us! I lied to Ben about a Sam and Ella outbreak so he'd share one of his sandwiches and before you get mad, he had two more!"

"It's salmonella and you shouldn't trick your friends!" _SNIFF! SNIFF!_ "Waiiit a minute! Is this 'Stacy' the person I smell all over you?!"

Nick's ears turned beet red. "W-Well, it's not what you think!"

"Really? Because I not only smell her on your chest and shoulders, but on your lips. Aww! My little guy has a girlfriend!"

"It's a ruse!" said Nick. "Stacy told me a secret about her that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and she cried, so I hugged her but Ben and Flash spotted me! They wanted to know why we were hugging. I had to think fast so I lied and said we were a couple."

Vivian was upset. "Nick! You lied to your friends again?! You can't keep doing that!"

"I had to keep my promise! They saw me hugging Stacy in private. They wouldn't have believed anything otherwise and we keep getting teased about it!"

"So telling them you're actually a couple is better?"

"Yeah! Then they're satisfied and lay off of us."

Vivian set her son on her lap. "Nick, have you ever heard the story of the fish that cried shark?"

"...No?"

"Once upon a time, deep under the ocean, there was a school of fish that all lived in a coral neighborhood. There was one fish whose name was...Nick!"

"Hey! That's my name!"

"That's right!"

"I should sue."

"Tee-Hee! You be quiet! Anyway, this fish was very mischievous. He'd swim around the coral reef screaming 'Shark! Shark! Everyone hide!' So of course, everyone would hide from the oncoming shark. But there wasn't a shark to be seen. The little fish would laugh and laugh and say 'Fooled you!' to the other fish. He'd do this over and over again. Obviously, the other fish around the coral reef were very, very upset."

"Is this gonna wrap up soon?" Nick asked.

"Be patient. Anyway, one day a REAL shark came up on Nick the fish! The little swam as fast as he could screaming 'Shark! Shark! Help!' But no one came to his rescue because they didn't believe him. Eventually, the shark caught up to the fish and gobbled little Nick up. So what's the lesson you should learn here?"

"Ummmm...don't rely on your neighbors to help you?"

"The lesson is, that if you constantly lie, it'll come back to bite you. In this case, literally. Understand?"

"I understand momma. But both times I was doing it to help a friend!"

"...Did you kiss the girl on the lips?"

"Yeah. But it was a disaster at first. I almost gobbled her up on the first attempt. But then we got it to work."

"Your first kiss. Think about that. It was your first kiss and you don't even love her."

"Well...I love her like a sister. Kinda. Like I said, I only lied to protect her! It was for a greater good!"

"Yes, but not this morning when you were trying to lie your way out of going to school."

"I was still right! Miss Damwood is a bad teacher! I proved it today!" Nick then fetched out his paper. "Look! My score doesn't match my grade!"

Vivian took the paper from his son's paws. "Let me see that...an 82! That's very good!"

"Look at the grade!"

"...C plus?! That's odd. My aunt was a teacher. Anything in the 80's should be a B. It should be at least a B minus. Maybe she grades differently?"

"She sure does. Ben got an 86 and still got a C Plus. Stacy got a 68 and got a C!"

"That's an 18 point difference!"

"She put no marks or a score on her son Chucky's paper and gave him an A! I argued with her and she said that if I wanted a higher score, she'd drop Stacy's score to a D minus!"

Vivian couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Call Ben and ask him!"

"There's no need. We're going over to his mother's house for dinner."

"Cool! Mrs. Clawhauser always cooks big meals."

Vivian smiled. "Why do you think I made close friends with her? Don't worry Nick. I'll talk to your teacher personally after school tomorrow. You're right. This is VERY suspicious. You deserved a B minus at least. Now, I have to go to the post office in an hour. Do you want to write your letter to Santa Paws?"

"Sure! I saw him at the mall, but we could only talk to him if we took a picture and I couldn't afford it. Oh! I almost forgot! Our class is going to donate to a toy drive. I'm supposed to bring a toy or $10."

"$10 hunh? Money's kinda tight."

"Plus tax."

Vivian leered at her son suspiciously. "I thought you said a toy or $10?"

"The ummm...toy has to be a $10 value so we're supposed to buy it."

"I see. Alright then. Now you go write your letter. I'll call Alice and have a talk about your teacher."

Nick dropped down off the couch and ran to his room. "Thanks mom!" As he went into his room, he sat at his desk and got a pen and paper out to write.

 _Dear Santa, you may have heard some rumors about me that are lies. Lies and slander. That elf on the shelf has some personal vendetta against me! I have been a very good pup this year. I'm always helping my friends and standing up for them. I'll admit that I may fib on occasion, but it's always for the better cause. Like when my butt-ugly grandma comes over. I always lie and tell her she looks very lovely so she feels better about herself._

 _Anyway, I hope this year, you can stretch out your wallet a bit more. Comic books and some action figures are nice, but what I REALLY want this year is a Super Nine-Ten-Doe with a copy of Street Ferret II, I love this game and play it at the arcade with my friends when we can afford to. It has brought us closer together. It even helped me with my relationship with my girlfriend...of sorts. So please, please, PLEASE! Get me this game! My parents can't afford to buy it for me._

 _If you can't do that, then I'd really like a little brother and sister. Also, can you please give my friend Stacy a home? She's currently homeless and even poorer than me. If you can't afford it, I'll give up my game for her. She's a good mouse and deserves better._

 _Sincerely, Nicholas Wilde._

 _P.S. What kind of cookies do you like? My buddy Ben is an expert on cookies and can get you the best ones. Just name it._

Nick put the letter in an envelope and set the address to "Santa Paws 0001 North Pole". He then handed the letter to his mother. "It's ready momma!"

"Okay dear." Vivian replied. "I'll drop you off at the Clawhauser's while I mail this off."

Two hours later, Nick and his mother were at the Clawhauser's home and eating at the kitchen table. Dinner was piled high with fish, vegetables and a large cake for dessert.

Alice found out about the grades and was rather upset. "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow Vivian? Y'know, I used to be a female pro wrestler before I married Roger. I could give her a mean suplex!"

"I don't think that will help Alice." Vivian replied. "I'm just going to have a nice, polite talk with her and find out what's going on."

"She doesn't deserve 'polite'. I had Benny show me some of his other school work from the past few weeks. She gave him a B on an English test that he got a score of 100 on. One hundred! That's a perfect A+ score and she gave him a B!"

"You know what? You should present those papers and any others you have to the principal. This has to stop!"

Alice smiled. "A tag team hunh? I like the sound of that!"

Nick smiled at Alice. "This is really good fish Mrs. Clawhauser!"

Alice smiled back. "Well thank you dear."

Vivian cocked an eyebrow at Nick. "Nicky, isn't there something you need to tell your friend?"

Nick looked very nervous. "None that I can think of."

"Niiiick!"

Nick swallowed. His chunk of fish and talked to Ben. "Ben...I kinda lied about the Sam and Ella in your peanut butter sandwich."

Ben had a look of surprise and hurt. "What?"

"Stacy's been coming to school with no lunch money and no lunch and I can't just her her starve, so I gave her half of my sandwich and lied to you so I can take one of yours."

Ben then looked angry at Nick. "You lied to me?! How could you?! You should have asked!"

"If I asked you to share a sandwich because Stacy was hungry, would you?"

"No, but you should have asked anyway!"

Alice was upset with Ben. "Benny! I give you more than enough food. Even an extra sandwich for the bullies."

Upset at Ben, Nick snitched to his mother. "Ben hasn't been bullied in six months. His lunch almost crushed me this morning when he had me hold it!"

Alice was shocked. "Ben! You have no right to be mad at Nick lying to you for helping a starving friend when you've been lying to me! I've been making you three sandwiches a day!"

"I didn't lie!" Ben said. "I just never told you the truth. It never came up."

"That's the same thing! From now on, you're only getting two sandwiches!...And cookies...and your milk...and one doughnut and that's it!"

Ben growled in anger and hopped off his chair. "Some friend you are Nick! I'm gonna watch TV by myself! Just for that, you might not get a goodbye hug!" Ben then stormed off into the living room.

Nick was a bit surprised. "Wow! He must be really mad. I'm done with my dinner mom. May I be excused?"

"Sure thing honey." Vivian replied.

Nick walked into the living room to see a pouting Ben with his arms crossed, watching cartoons. Nick climbed onto the couch.

"Go away!" said Ben.

Nick noticed there were some tears on his cheeks. "Are you crying?!"

"No! Get lost!"

Nick sat a foot away. "I'm sorry Ben, but Stacy was starving and you had more than enough food."

"You shouldn't lie to your friends!"

"I know! I know! But you need to learn to share too!"

"Is there anything else you're lying to me about?"

"Well...one thing. I had to make a lie to keep a promise for Stacy."

"What promise?"

"It's...it's a secret. I wish I could tell you, but..."

Ben felt a little better. "You don't have to tell me! It's always important to keep a promise to a loved one."

"Oh brother. So...we okay?"

Ben still had his arms folded and was pouting. "Well..."

Nick had his arms stretched out. "Forgiveness hug?"

Ben squealed with delight. "Oooh! You know my one weakness!" He jumped over and gave Nick a big hug. "I'm sorry too Nick. I guess if Stacy's hungry I could share a little. I think I eat a bit too much."

"Really?" Nick replied sarcastically. "You? No way!" The two of them then laughed together.

A while later, Vivian and Nick left. Nick got another goodbye hug from Ben as he left and the Wilde's walked home.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with your teacher tomorrow." Vivian said to her son.

Nick was walking with his paw in his mother's. "Momma? Will people keep me down no matter how hard I work just because I'm a fox?"

"I'm not going to lie to you son. Yes, there are some people out there that won't see you as anything but shifty and untrustworthy. But we have to show that we're better than that. That's why it's so important for you not to lie to your friends. What brought this up?"

"...Finnick said that the prey will always keep us down. Just like my teacher."

Vivian was very upset. "I told you time and time again not to talk to that little punk!"

"It wasn't my fault momma! We walked around the corner and there he was! He's a bad boy momma. I had to stop Ben from betting on a cup game he was doing."

"You see? Foxes like him give the rest of us a bad name."

"But...there ARE other bad people like my teacher aren't there?"

"Yes honey. You just have to be better than them. They'll be times you'll have to work twice, maybe three times harder than them, but you'll prevail. I promise."

"Okay momma." The two of them walked home together. Paw in paw.

John Wilde worked late into the evening so Nick was sent to bed and tucked in by his mother. The poor fox cub was in tears. "But you promised!"

"I know dear..." his mother replied."..But I wasn't expecting them to keep him an extra few hours. I'm sorry, but I can't predict the future."

"This stinks! I miss him!"

"I know, but he told me it'll be over very soon. Now go to sleep." She kissed her upset son on the cheek.

"Grrrrr. It's not fair!"

"No growling! Good night. I love you sweetie." Vivian shut the door behind her and eventually, Nick drifted off to sleep. As he went deeper and deeper into his slumber, he started to dream.

There he was, young Nick Wilde dressed in a karategi with a black belt like his favorite fighter Meyu, ready to take all comers in a fighting tournament. He was in the middle of a large fighting ring. Nick's keen eyes could see Stacy Cheddar dressed in a Cub-Li outfit cheering on for him in the audience. "C'mon Nick! You can do it!"

First up was Flash the sloth decked in green and orange as the Brazilian monster Blankat.

"Flash is first?" said Nick. "This is going to be easy!" He did a jump kick at the sloth and fell right into his trap. As Blankat, Flash did his electric attack and zapped the poor fox. "AAAYAYAYAYAYAAHH!" screamed Nick as a few thousand volts went through him.

"You're...no...match...for...my..."

…...electricity!" said Flash.

Nick knew he could fight him hand to hand. "I gotta think of a new strategy...I know! I must use my inner chi!"

Nick pulled back his hands to create a fireball of chi to attack Flash with. He sent the fireball out. "Ha-MOO-ken!"

It was a direct hit. "...Ow!" yelled Flash. "No...fair."

"Oh yeah?!" said Nick. "Here's a few dozen more!" He sent wave after wave of fireballs at Flash. All the poor Sloth could do was block, but still, it was draining his health. Flash knew he had to stop this onslaught. He charged forward with his spinning body attack, but right as it reached Nick, he let out his uppercut. "Shooo-Meyu-ken!" The uppercut hit the sloth perfectly and Flash was out.

Up next was Ben. He was dressed as E-Hoppa all the way down to wearing a mawashi and face paint.

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Ha-Ha! You're dressed in a diaper!"

Ben was angry. "It's a mawashi!"

"It's a diaper, diaper baby!"

Now Ben was furious. "You'll pay for that! Hundred paw slap!" Hundreds of paw slaps rained down on Nick. "Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow!"

It did some damage on the fox before he finally was able to jump back. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves ya right for calling me a diaper baby!"

"Oh yeah?! Well have some fireballs! Ka...me...ha...me..."

"That's Dragonball!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Ha-MOO-Ken!"

Ben jumped over the attack. "Ha! You mis-"

"Hurricane kick!" Nick got in a powerful spinning kick that knocked Ben back a little. Ben retaliated with a flying head butt. "Ow!" Nick reared his arms back for another fireball. "You're done for Benny! You're health meter is too low!"

Ben was ready. "Another fireball?! HA! I'll just jump over it again!"

Nick shot out his ha-moo-ken and Ben went to jump over it, but he underestimated Nick. The fireball was a slow one so Ben jumped right into it instead. "NOO!" Ben was knocked to the ground and he lost. "You truly are the master of Street Ferret Nick. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go. My mawashi is riding up my tushy!"

The crowd cheered as Nick was named champion of Street Ferret. He raised his arms in victory and little Stacy ran out of the crowd. "Nick! You did it honey! You did it!"

Stacy leaped onto Nick and he grabbed her with his paws.

"You're so wonderful!" said Stacy. "Give me a kiss!"

"Eww! Cooties!"

"Please?" said Stacy with a blush on her face.

Nick finally gave in. "Well...okay!"

His lips met hers. Then, he slurped her up like spaghetti and swallowed her whole. _"GULP!"_

"AAAAH!" Nick yelled as he woke up from his dream.

His dad flung open the door to his room. "Nick son! Are you okay?!"

Nick saw his father and cried. "Daddy! I missed you!"

John climbed onto Nick's bed and gave him a big hug. "I missed you too my fellow furball. I heard you yell. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Not until the end. It was acutally pretty awesome. I was my favorite character in Street Ferret 2."

John put his arm around his son. "That's that game you like hunh?"

"Yes daddy. It's what I want for Christmas."

"Oh, you've made that VERY obvious. Especially taking ads from your game magazines and placing them in you mothers lady mags."

"Heh! Yeah. Well anyway, my friends were dressed as other characters and they were my opponents. I beat them and won the tournament. Then, Stacy came up and wanted a kiss."

"Is that the mouse your mother told me about?"

"Yea."

"Is she the one who's supposed to be your girlfriend?"

Nick felt nervous talking about Stacy to his father. "K-Kinda. We're faking it because she told me a secret I promised to keep. It's complicated."

"Well did you kiss her in this dream?"

"Yeah. Only I accidentally ate her!"

"Oh my. Is this something you're worried about?"

Nick ears blushed. "Well...it kinda happened today."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, we had to fake it so we had to kiss for realsies and...I accidentally sucked her halfway down my mouth."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. We tried it again and I just let her lead and it went much better."

"So in your dream, you just gulped her down whole."

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you're scared to kiss her."

"No! I'm...I'm just scared that I'll hurt her! She's so cute and small! I-I mean small! She's small."

"So you care for this girl?"

"W-Well yeah, but I...I don't like-like her or anything. That's gross! She's just...she's poorer than me. She goes to lunch without any food! I...I want to protect her. That's all."

"So you want to be her knight in shining armor."

Nick laughed. "We're too poor for shining armor daddy. We can only afford rusty armor."

John laughed in return. "I guess you're right there! Still...I'm glad you're watching out for her."

John tussled the fur on top of Nick's head. "And if you two fall in love, that's fine too."

"Daddy! Eww! No way!"

John got up off the bed. "Well, I hope you get a good night's sleep."

"Daddy? How much longer do you have to do these night jobs?! I really miss you!"

"Almost done! Tomorrow is my last day there. You'll have me the whole weekend."

Nick cheered real loud. "YAAAY!"

"Shhh! Your mother's sleeping!"

"Sorry. Good night daddy. I love you."

John smiled back. "I love you two son."

Nick's father closed the door and the little fox tucked himself under the sheets and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Slothline

Chapter Four: Slothline

A/N: _Just a not for those who don't read the reviews. I did a slight retcon in chapter one. First off, for some reason I put the date at the start of the story way too early. It now starts on Dec 4_ _th_ _. Also, Spoiler Alert, I wrote Chucky as the kid who is the leader that hazes Nick at the Ranger Scouts. I thought he was a beaver. Looking into more details, I found out he's a woodchuck. So, I changed him and his mom's species from beaver to woodchuck. It's very fortunate that I gave him the name Chucky Damwood because that does sound like a name for a woodchuck._

 _It doesn't really move the story forward, but I don't care. I love the scene in Flash's home. The hotline scene just came to me and I thought it was too funny not to put it in. For those that might be too young to know, hotlines were mostly popular in the mid-80's to mid 90's and were a total ripoff. Enjoy!_

It was Friday at 3pm and both Vivian Wilde and Alice Clawhauser were sitting in a car at the school's parking lot, waiting for the bell to ring so the kids would leave.

"Thanks for picking me up." Alice said.

"No problem Viv." Alice replied. "Roger was off today so he loaned me the car. By the way, are we taking the kids home?"

"Nah. Ben promised Flash they'd stop over at his home and visit for awhile. Nick's never been there before."

"Ben told me it's a bit weird. The parents tend to hang off bars on the walls."

"So when they hang out at his place, they really hang out at his place."

"Ha-Ha! Yeah."

Vivian gritted her fangs thinking of Nick's teacher. "I cannot wait to just launch into this woman."

"I hear ya. You give her a piece of your mind and I'll give the principal mine. I don't care if she's got tenure, when I'm done with that principal, she'll be the new janitor!"

Vivian laughed. They then heard the bell ring and all the kids ran out of the school. She then raised her paw for a high-four. "Tag me in partner!"

Alice smiled and slapped her paw. The two stepped out of the car and went inside.

Alice knocked on the door of the principal's office. "Excuse me sir? May I have a moment of your time?"

The moose was looking down at some papers when he responded. "I'm sorry eh? I'm like, totally busy don'cha know? If you have any..." He looked up from his desk at Alice. "Holy smokes! You're Malice the Marauder!"

"I was." Alice chuckled. "I'm Alice, Ben Clawhauser's mother."

The moose shook her hand. "I'm principal Winkle. I'm a big fan of yours! I remember when you were the ZWF women's champion!"

"That was a long time ago."

"Can I get a picture with you?!"

"Sure!"

The principal got is assistant to help him. "Hey Sandra! Can you take my camera and get a picture of me with Malice?"

They took the picture and finally got to business. "So what did you want to see me aboot eh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my son and Mrs. Damwood. Take a look at these papers she's graded."

Meanwhile, at Nick's classroom. Mrs. Damwood was getting her papers organized and getting ready to leave when Vivian arrived. "Excuse me miss." Damwood said. I'm afraid I don't have much time right now."

"You're going to make time." said the vixen.

Damwood cocked an eyebrow "Excuse me?!"

"There's no excuse for the way you've been treating my son and other predators in this classroom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Vivian pulled out Nick's test score. "You gave my son a C+ on a paper where he scored 82. He should have gotten a B- minus easy!"

"Seriously? You're wasting my time with that?! Such a minor difference!"

"It affects their grade point average! Nick told me that Stacy got a score of 68 and got a C-. That's a huge difference in score. Then there's this old test Ben Clawhuaser took that his mother showed me. He got a hundred! One..Hundred! And you gave him a B Not an A+ which he should have since it's a perfect score, not even a B+, but a B. What on earth are you doing?!"

"Mrs. Wilde, you have to understand that I have a very different style of grading these students."

"No kidding."

"I'm trying to...encourage the kids who are failing like Stacy, to do better by giving them better grades and lowering the grades of those who have higher scores to...level out the playing field."

" 'Level out the playing field?!' Okay one, you delayed that part which means you were thinking of it on the fly and two, I bet if I were to look over your papers right now that the students who were prey had the larger grades than those who were predators."

"Are you calling me specist?! How DARE you?! You have no proof of that!"

"Then show me the test papers. Or better yet, show me your sons, because if what my son says is true, they are all A+ scores with no scores or marks."

"Th-Those are classified and not for parents to see."

"Like #$% they are! Everyone's kids bring their papers home every day!"

"That doesn't mean you get to see other students papers!"

"Why make it so confidential if you have nothing to hide? Now either you show me those papers or I get the principal involved."

"Wait!...Look...Some species just have a...certain place in their future and it's my job to get them there."

"Oh?! And what kind of future do you think my son has?"

"Come on Mrs. Wilde! He's a fox! He'll never be mayor or president! The only government job he'd ever get is at the post office! Why give him hope for a bigger future than what he'll have? Keep his dreams realistic."

"...I..I can't believe you right now. My son is a wonderful child and can be whoever he wants to be! We're not so poor that we can't give him a good future you know?"

"Really?Because you didn't give him a toy or any money to donate to the toy charity drive. I assumed that you were like Stacy and too poor to donate."

Vivian was shocked to hear the teacher's words. "Wh-What?! I gave him ten dollars plus a bit more for tax to buy a toy for the charity!"

"And you actually believed him?! Please. Nick is a typical fox. Sly and shifty. Like I said before, he's not cut out to be successful, but that doesn't mean he can't get by. He could be a truck driver or a retail worker...or even a grocery clerk! They're union y'know? A low class job for a low class species."

Vivian finally stood up. "You...horrible...monster! My son can grow up to be anything he wants to be, only people like YOU keep holding him back! You make him wear blinders for a test he scores higher on than the mouse you accuse of him copying from! You hold back his grades for no good reason outside of your own prejudice! Every fiber in my being right now wants to slap your stupid face off, but then I'D look like a savage just for sticking up for my son! This is the kind of life we have to lead! We have to tiptoe around a-and play nice and by the rules so prey don't fear us and yet, we STILL get screwed! Well today's your turn Mrs. Damwood! Right now, Alice Clawhauser is having a chat with your principal about the scores her own son has been getting and I think when he sees your papers, you'll have a lot to discuss about!"

Damwood sneered and looked defiant. "Mr. Winkle won't care and he certainly won't believe some fat cheetah!"

It was then that the principal got on the PA system. _"Mrs. Damwood, please come to the principal's office eh? Oh! And like, bring all your recent test papers too. We have a lot to discuss aboot yer job."_

A look of dread and fear came over Mrs. Damwood. "...Oh no!"

Mrs. Wilde just smiled. "Oh yes! Dead woodchuck walking. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with my friend."

Vivian left the classroom and met Alice back in the car. "So I imagine you had a good talk?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice replied. "Turns out he's a big fan of my old wrestling persona."

"Ha-Ha! Great! Shall we go then?"

"Hold up. We may just hear some music to our ears in just a few minutes."

Just two minutes later they heard some screaming coming from the principal's office. It was Mrs. Damwood's voice from afar. "What do you mean I'm demoted?!"

Vivian and Alice started to laugh as Damwood kept on yelling to the principal. "Pre-School?! I don't wanna babysit those little pant-wetters! Noooo! You can't do this to me!"

Vivian and Alice kept on laughing as they drove the car away from the school grounds. "Some justice served!" Vivian said. "At least she can't hold a toddler back."

"I just wish I could have put her in a choke hold." Alice replied.

Happy with their result, the two drove off to do some Christmas shopping. However, one thing stayed on Vivian's mind. _"What did my son do with the money I gave him?!"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick and his friends, Flash and Ben are saying goodbye to Stacy. "Thanks for sharing your lunch again!" Stacy said.

"You're welcome." Nick replied. "Mom made an extra half-sandwich just for you. See you Monday!"

"Wait!" Ben said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Nick smiled. "No I didn't forget the goodbye kiss. Me and Stacy talked about it and we found a solution to our kissing problem." Nick bent down and puckered his lips. "High lips!" he said.

"High lips!" Stacy responded and she jumped up and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye honey!" Stacy said as she left into the tiny city.

"Bye!" Nick replied. Ben applauded Nick as he walked by. The fox looked at him with a smirk. "I make kissing look cool." Nick had to admit, this "fake relationship" was getting easier and easier for him to maintain. What he refused to admit to himself, is that he kinda liked it.

"So where are we heading to next?" Nick asked.

"My...home." Flash replied.

Ben explained. "We promised Flash we'd hang out at his place. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." said Nick. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've been there before."

"It's ummm...unique."

Flash knocked on the door to his house. "Mom...grandpa...I'm...home!"

About ten minutes later, the door slowly opened. Flash's mom answered the door. "Hello...honey. Come...on...in. Are these...your...friends?"

Flash and the kids entered. "Yes...mom." The sloth boy turned to his friends. "Make...yourselves...at...home."

Nick looked around. "This is nothing like my home." the fox replied. There were bars branching off all over the walls and ceiling. They were padded and looked like tree branches. The only thing normal was the couch which Ben explained was mainly for guests.

Just as Nick was in the middle of the living room absorbing all of this insanity, an upside-down face popped down in front him, startling the poor fox. "AAH!" Nick shouted,

It was Flash's grandpa and he was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan. "Hit...the...switch!" The old sloth asked.

"What switch?!" Nick asked.

"The...one...over...there...on...the wall."

Ben jumped down off the couch and ran over to the switch. "I got it!"

He flipped it and the old sloth started to spin around slowly while hanging upside down. "Wheee!" he shouted.

Flash's mother was upset. "Now …..dad...I …...told you...not...to...hang...off...that!"

"Don't...spoil...my...fun!" said the old sloth.

The mother sloth looked over at the kids. "Would...you...like...a...snack?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Mrs. Lightning handed Ben and Nick a branch with some leaves on it. "It's...red...cecropia. …...Enjoy."

Ben munched on it, but wasn't too happy. Nick chewed a bit of the branch and spit it back out. "Blech!"

"You don't like it?" Ben asked.

"It's bark is worse than my bite."

As they were chatting. Flash's dad came through the door. "Honey...I'm...home."

Mrs. Lightning went over and hugged her husband. It took about ten minutes for them to get unstuck. "How...was...your...day...at...the...DMV?" asked Flash's mom.

"Oh...the...usual. The...day...just...flies...by."

"That's...nice...dear."

"Where's...my...work...phone?...Gotta start...my...second...job."

"Second job?" Nick asked.

"Yes." said Flash. "My...dad...makes...extra...money...working...a…...hotline."

"On the phone?"

"...Yes."

Flash's dad turned on the TV to a low volume, hung off a padded bar sticking out of the wall and hit a button on the phone waiting for a call. Within moments the phone rang and the sloth picked it up.

"Hello...This...is...Santa's...workshop...hotline. ...Five...dollars...the...first...minute...99 cents...each...additional..."

" _Minute! I get it!"_ said an excited boy on the other line. _"Hurry! This is costing my parents money!"_

"...minute...This...is …...Jingles...the...happy...elf."

" _I'd like to talk to Santa!"_

"Do...you...have...your...parents..."

"...permission?"

" _Uhhh...yeah? Kinda?"_

"Good!...I...will...get...Santa...Paws...on...the...phone...in...a...moment."

" _Please hurry!"_

"Please...hold."

Flash's dad put an elevator version of "Jingle Bells" on. Then, he slowly walked into the kitchen and got a cup of soda. He slowly drank it down and used the cup to help echo his voice on the phone. Nick was fascinated watching the whole thing.

"Ho...Ho..."

"...Ho. This...is...the...one...and...only...Santa...Paws...Who...may...I..."

"...ask...is...calling?"

" _This is Billy Purrton! For Christmas, I'd like a..."_

"Have...you...been...a...good...boy...Billy?"

" _Shouldn't you already know that?"_

"Santa...is...not...psychic."

" _Oh, well in that case..."_

"But...I...have...my...ways."

" _URRRGH!_ _Now, for Christmas, I'd like..."_

"Before...you...give...me...your...Christmas...wish..."

"...list, …...there...are...many...factors...to...consider."

" _Oh my gosh! C'mon!"_

TWO HOURS LATER

Flash's father was just finishing the conversation. "Don't...worry...Billy. ...I'll...make...sure..the..."

"...elves...see...your...list...too."

" _Okay Santa! I really gotta go! I'm glad my parents won't receive their phone bill until after the holidays. Thanks again!"_

"Merry...Christmas."

" _Merry Christmas to you t-"_

"And...A...Happy..."

" _For gosh sake!"_

"...New...Year."

" _Yeah bye!"_ The boy finally hung up

Ben noticed that as Nick was watching he had a tear in his eye. "Are you okay Nick?"

" _SNIFF!_ This is the best scam I've ever seen in my life! It's beautiful!."

"What scam?! It's perfectly legal."

"That's what makes it so great! Anyway, it's getting late Ben. I still gotta get those presents from the Goodwill store."

"Okay!" Ben jumped off the couch and gave Flash a hug goodbye. Mrs. Lightning asked Nick a favor. "It's...getting...dark...in...the...living...room. Could...you...pull...the...middle...cord...on...the..."

"...fan...to...turn..."

"On the light." Nick finished. "Got it!" The fox cub pulled on the cord which surprised Flash's mother.

"Not...that...one!"

"It was too late. The fan started going faster. Grandpa was still hanging off of it and enjoying the speed. "Wheeeee!"

Ben explained. "It's the other cord that turns on the light! Now you gotta pull that cord two more times to stop the fan!"

"Okay!" said Nick. He pulled the fan cord one more time, but it snapped off. The fan was now going full speed with the grandpa sloth hanging from it. "OH NO!"

"WoaaaOaaaaaOooAAAH! Yelled the old sloth as he spun around at high speeds. Finally, he flew off and landed hard onto the couch.

Flash's mother was worried. "Dad!...Are...you...okay?!"

All that the grandpa could say was "...Again!"

Nick slowly backed out towards the door. "I think that's our cue to leave Ben. Sorry guys! We'll get out of your fur."

About an hour later, Nick had arrived home with the large box of Brick-o toy blocks and a cheap necklace for his mother that he bought with money from his bunny bank. He used his key to open the door slowly. He peeked around. "Momma! You home?"

"In the kitchen!" she replied.

Nick quickly got in and ran to his room. On his way there, he tripped and the box of Brick-o's fell. The tiny bricks stayed inside the box, but it made a loud crashing sound when it toppled. Nick quickly scooped everything back up and ran to his room.

Vivian opened the door a crack to see little Nick with a plastic bag and a large box he was putting in his room. He seemed to be acting suspiciously. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"F-Fine!" Nick replied. His voice squeaked high as he was in a bit of a panic.

Vivian was now suspicious. "You were gone quite awhile."

"I was at Flash's house. That alone should explain everything."

"True...I talked to your teacher today. I have some good news."

Nick could hear his mother approaching and quickly locked the door to his room. "Oh?"

"Well for one, she's not your teacher anymore."

"AWESOME!"

Vivian tried opening the door and couldn't. "Nicholas Wilde, what are you up to?!"

"N-Nothing! I'm just ummm...changing my clothes!"

"Hmmm...One thing your teacher did tell me is that you didn't donate anything to the toy charity."

A shudder went down Nick's spine. "Oh! Um...about that."

"You didn't give her the money!"

"I couldn't buy it until after school. I'll give it on Monday!"

"So you bought a toy for charity?"

"...Yes! I can honestly say yes."

"...Good! I'll have dinner ready right away."

After dinner, Nick was busy in his room trying to make a house for Stacy. He had a large, flat piece for the base, but was having trouble with the rest.

However, he had to stop and use the bathroom. He came back and worked on the brick-o home again, but forgot to lock the door. As he was working on the house, he knocked over the box and it came crashing down again and the pieces spilled out.

"What was that?!" Vivian said.

"N-Nothing!" Nick replied as he tried to scramble over the spilled brick-os to get to the lock. "OW!" He yelled as he stepped on the sharper edge of the plastic bricks.

Vivian opened the door before Nick could reach it. She saw the spilled brick-os on the floor and the partially built house. "I knew it! You lied to me!"

"No I didn't!" he shouted.

"Oh really? Then why are there spilled brick-os all over the floor?! You said you bought it for charity!"

"It's true!"

"LIAR! You lied to me to spend money on a toy for yourself!"

"No! I'm building the toy for a charity case!"

"For who?! Why?!"

"I...I can't say. I made a promise not to tell anyone."

"Is that so?! What a made up story! You just bought your own Christmas gift. And no dessert tonight!" Vivian started to tear up. "I'm so disappointed in you! You're proving that horrible teacher right! Just wait till your father finds out!"

She slammed the door on her son's room. Nick was left weeping with a broken heart. He felt mother lost all faith in him. All he could do was wipe his tears and keep working on the house.

 **Deleted Scene**

 _I already wrote this scene out, but I felt it was dragging and it was important not to have Vivian ease her suspicions a bit so her outrage was more warranted. Still, I hate to leave it go to waste._

"Dinner time!" shouted Nick's mom. The fox cub left the Brick-o's behind and ran out to the kitchen.

The two sat at the kitchen table and Nick struck up a conversation. "So she's really gone?"

"Not exactly. From what we could hear of her yelling at the principal, she's gonna be a pre-school teacher."

"Ha! Chucky's not gonna like that. He depended on her for his good grades."

"That was wrong of her. She's only a first grade teacher. She wouldn't be there to cheat for him next year. Now, everyone will get the proper grade to match their score."

"Cool!...Stacy's gonna fail, isn't she?"

"Not if she works harder at her grades. You do okay. You should be her tutor!"

"I guess. Mom? How can Stacy and her mom be poor? Mice use up such little resources!"

"Mice have a vastly different and independent economy from us Every mammal starts off with a different minimum wage depending on the size of their species. Have you ever been to that elphant ice cream cafe?"

"No."

"Don't bother their prices are insaane because they use a up a huge amount of ice cream and one elephant behind the register makes more in a day than your father makes in a week. It's the only way things even out. That's why there can be poverty even with mice. Do you understand?"

"Kinda."

"...You're not lying to me about that toy are you?"

"No! I'd never lie to you!"

Vivian cocked and eyebrow at her son and he got the message. "Well...'never' can be subjective,"


	5. Chapter Five: Faith

Chapter Five: Faith

 **10:30pm Friday, December 15th**

John Wilde opened the door to his apartment to see his wife watching TV. She was sniffling and gripping a handful of tissues. "Do you have a cold dear?" John asked.

"No." she sniffled.

It didn't take long for John to figure out what was going on. "Alright. What'd he do now?"

"I keep trying to tell him how important it is not to lie and trick others and he lied to me again! He had me give him money for a charity drive and he bought a toy for himself!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Honey, I saw him playing with it with my own eyes! He was building something with a bunch of brick-os he bought with MY money!"

"Hunh... I've never known him to like brick-os and it's not like him to trick you out of money like this. Lie to get out of something yes, but this would basically be stealing!"

"He... _SNIFF!_...He says he's 'building' a toy for charity. What a bunch of..."

"Honey please."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Well...You're not going to like what I have to say."

"You're not going to hit him with a rolled up newspaper are you?! We've never had to severely punish him before."

"No! No! What I'm trying to say is...I believe him."

"Are you crazy?! Come on John! He's never fooled you!"

"No he has not." John looked over to the top of the Christmas tree. "You know what that is right?"

Vivian was a little confused. "The star on our Christmas tree?"

"It's the star the guided the three wisemammals to Bethlehem. It's part of our faith. Faith is believing in something when common sense says not to. I mean, the bible is full of many fantastical stories that many would believe is myth, but we believe in it because we believe in the morals it teaches and we want to believe in something greater than ourselves. That there's a life beyond this life. We teach Nick that there's a Santa Paws because we want him to believe that there's magic in this world. More importantly, even if I'm being fooled, I'd rather believe in my son than believe in nothing."

"Well that's a beautiful statement dear, but I'm still not sure. Can you please go talk to him?"

"Of course."

John entered Nick's room. The pup was still awake and crying in frustration as he was trying to build the house and failing. "Hey son? Your mother wanted me to talk to you. Is everything okay?"

"No!" He sobbed. "I can't get it right!" I g-got the living room okay but I don't think I can get the kitchen done and I don't know how I'm gonna make a bed and and...mommy hates meeeeee!"

John went over and held his crying son. "It's okay son! It's okay! Your mother doesn't hate you, I promise. Is this the toy she said you were playing with?"

"I'm building it for charity I swear!"

"It's alright! I believe you."

Nick wiped a tear away. "You... _SNIFF!_...You do?"

"Yes. I even told your mother that."

Nick jumped into his father's arms and cried. "Oh thank you daddy! Thank you!"

John set the pup down. "Now can you tell me what this is all about?"

"I-I can't! I made a promise I'd keep it a secret!"

John relaxed and sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "A secret hunh? Well, let's see if ol' 'detective Wilde' can figure it out. You wouldn't be breaking a promise if I figured it out on my own, right?"

"No daddy."

"AND if I asked a 'yes or no' question and you happened to be nodding your head up and down or side to side, you technically wouldn't be telling either. Right?"

Nick smiled. "I do love a good technicality."

"HA! I know you do. Now let me see. You seem to be building a toy house. Right?"

Nick nodded his head up and down.

"And it's for charity. But a specific charity. So it's for someone poor?"

Nick nodded yes once again.

"Hmmm...yesterday you said Stacy was poorer than you and that you were keeping a secret for her. Is this for her?"

Nick was nervous about telling his father, but he nodded yes again.

"You're building a home for Stacy because she's poor and ..." The truth finally sunk in. "...And homeless. You're building a home for a homeless child! Oh Nick! Oh my wonderful son!" He scooped the pup up and rubbed his cheeks to his. "You are just the best child ever! Wait till I tell your mother! I KNEW I was right to have faith in you!"

"Just remember, I never said a word! You guessed it all."

"Y'know, for a little scam artist, you sure are good at keeping a promise."

With little Nick scooped up in his arms, John pushed open the door to the living room smiling. "Well I figured it all out without him having to say a word. Do you know what our wonderful son is up to?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Vivian replied. "Something good then?"

"He's building a house out of brick-os for his girlfriend. She's homeless."

Vivian couldn't believe it. "Stacy and her mom are homeless? You're building them a home?!"

Nick nodded his head yes. Vivian immediately grabbed the pup and almost squeezed the life out of him. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life! You are the best child ever! Why didn't you tell me?!"

John explained. "He made a promise to Stacy that he wouldn't tell anyone. Even a tiny mouse has pride."

Nick nodded his head up and down again.

Vivian kissed her son all over his face. "Well I'm going to make you the best dessert you ever had!"

John knelt down to talk to his son. "And I got this weekend off so you and me are gonna work hard on this house together for the next two days. Okay?"

"AWESOME!" shouted Nick. "I could really use your help dad!"

"Well, I have an idea for plumbing, but we'd have to buy an aquarium pump and some tubing. Oh! And get some tiny and thin, LED light strips so they can have lighting inside the house. We might have to get some more brick-os too. There's a brick-o store in the mall."

"Can I help too?" Vivian asked.

"Of course! We'll all make a house together! It'll be a family event." Then John thought of something. "Wait a minute. Where will we put the house?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Even tiny mice need real estate to put a house down in and the population in Little Rodentia's already sky high."

"Can they live with us?!" Nick asked. "Please?!"

"Well..."

"It's winter time! They can't put a heater to this thing, the plastic would melt."

"Yeah. Even if it ends up looking real nice, living in it is more of a seasonal thing if put outside. Honey what do you say?"

Vivian thought it over. "Well...Oh what the heck! They're mice! They won't take up much room!"

John smiled at Nick. "That settles it! If Stacy's mom agrees, they can live here in their brick-o house!"

"YAAY!" Nick cheered. "What's for dessert mom?"

"Well, you and your father are having blueberry pie and I'm eating crow."

"Eww!"

"It's an old expression." John explained. "It means she was wrong. Now while your mother is getting the pie ready, get me the house you got done so far and those brick-o blocks and we'll get to work on it right now."

"Okay dad!" Nick said as he ran into his room. He came back out with the house and the box of blocks and the two started going over it.

John joked. "Y'know, Stacy's lucky. In my day mice had to live in cabins made out of Lincoln logs! Ha-Ha!"

Nick just stared with a confused expression. It was obvious he didn't get the joke.

"Y'know? Lincoln logs? Those wooden toys with the cuts in them you build things with?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

"Great. Now I feel old."

For the next two days, the family worked on the tiny house. They went to the Brick-o store, the hardware store and even bought some miniatures from the hobby store. Nick drew up blueprints for the house and John did his best to keep the design. He let Nick know that this would cut into the Christmas gift money, but Nick was okay with it.

"If Stacy gets to live with us, then it'll be like having a little sister!" Nick said. "That's on my list too."

Nick let Ben and Flash know he wouldn't have time to play that weekend. He talked to Stacy about when her and her mom could come over for a surprise. They agreed on Sunday night, so John, Vivian and Nick rushed to get the job done.

Sunday night arrived and both Stacy and her mom Helen arrived at the Wilde's apartment.

John pulled the door open and greeted the two mice. "Well hello! You must be Helen and I imagine this lovely young lady must be Stacy! Hold on, let me make sure." John got out a magnifying glass and knelt down. "Oh good! I was right. Come on in! C'mon on in! We have a big surprise waiting for you. Stacy, Nick is in his room, but he'll be right out."

"Good." Helen replied. "While he's gone, I need to talk to you about your son."

Vivian approached the mouse. "What about him?"

"Look, I'm sure he's a very nice and sweet fox, but I don't approve of this relationship."

Vivian folded her arms. John could tell she was very upset. "And why not?!"

"Why not?! Just look at the difference in size! Plus, I don't my daughter to have the...y'know, wrong influence."

Vivian was getting really angry. "What KIND of 'wrong influence' are you talking about?!"

John however saw the writing on the wall and tried to put a stop to it. "Now, now! Hold on ladies. I believe there's a bit of a misunderstanding. Nick told me he's just close friends with Stacy and the relationship angle is just a ruse to satisfy the other kids who have been teasing them."

Helen was surprised to hear that. "Well that be how Nick feels but that's not how Stacy feels!"

Stacy was embarrassed. "Mooom!"

"Well it's true! Stacy is madly in love with your son. She won't stop talking about him!"

Vivian gushed. "Awww! That's so cute!"

John sat on the floor to talk with them closer. "Well Stacy, I think Nick may be in denial. He went through a lot of trouble to keep your secret about you two being...y'know. Homeless."

Helen looked upset at her daughter. "Stacy!"

"He promised he wouldn't say anything!" Stacy replied.

"He didn't!" John said. "I guessed it all on my own when I saw him building your gift."

Helen was confused. "Building her gift?"

"It's for both of you. NICK! Come out here already!"

"I'm coming!" said Nick. He came out in a collared shirt. "I didn't want you to see me in my pajamas. Mom, dad, are we ready?"

"I don't know." Huffed Vivian. "Are you sure we're not a 'bad influence'?!"

John kissed the vixen on the cheek. "Now honey, this is all a bit of a misunderstanding. I think you know that more than anyone. Okay Nick, Viv, come over and let's present their gift. They walked over to the gift by the Christmas tree. A large, square box wrapped up with a bow, only the bottom was cut out so it could be lifted off. "Are you two ready?!"

Helen was confused. "Wait, this giant package is for us?! Where could we possibly put it?!"

"You'll see. First, I want to say that this was all Nick's idea and he did most of the blueprinting for this. We worked as a family all weekend on it. Here we go! Helen, Stacy I know you've been homeless for awhile so..."

John lifted up the box and showed the brick-o house. "Here's your new home! Merry Christmas!"

Helen's tiny jaw dropped. "Oh...my! Oh my!"

"It's made of brick-os. We even rigged it to have working lights and plumbing!"

Helen was at a loss for words and she started crying. "I...I can't! I can't! Baaww-Haww!" She hugged her daughter tightly. "Stacy honey, you have my permission to marry Nick!"

Nick got real scared. "Woah! Whoah! It's a Christmas present! Not a dowry! I'm only seven!"

Vivian and John laughed. Nick then opened the plastic door on the front of the house. "Go on in!"

The two walked up the stairs of the plastic porch and walked in. John explained a few things. "I used an aquarium pump, water tank and some tubing to make you guys a working plumbing system. The reason the house is a bit off the floor is that we needed to add a tray to store your umm... y'know, waste. Vivian can just empty the tray into our toilet from time to time."

Vivian looked a bit upset. "Oh, VIVIAN can, can she?"

"Heh!-Heh! Well...when I'm not home I guess. Not all of this is brick-os obviously. We had to get some miniatures from the craft store. The sink is as close to real as we could get and it really works!"

Helen tried the sink. While it splashed hard, it did in fact work. "Oh my goodness! Here's the water coming from?!"

"We have a tank at the back of the house." By this time. John, Nick and Vivian were laying on the floor looking inside the plastic windows as the two mice toured the house. "It's filled with water and it's used for the kitchen sink and bathroom sink upstairs. There's a tube attached to the toilet that drains into the tray. Gravity should do most of the work, but you'll need to pour water into the bowl to flush it out once you're done if you're gonna...y'know, drop a few raisins."

"Check out your bedroom Stacy!" Nick replied. "I worked on it. I got a picture of your favorite pop band out of a magazine and made it to a poster. There's also a poster of Zootopia that's a postage stamp I stuck on the wall."

Stacy went up the plastic stairs to her new room and jumped on her bed. "Thank you Nick! The bed is soft and springy!"

"Thanks!" Nick said peeking in from the window. "I had the idea of cutting up some bubble wrap and wrapping it in some foam paper. The pillows are some cotton balls and the pillow cases and sheets are cut out of my old clothes that don't fit me anymore. Mom did the stitching."

Stacy loved it. "Mmmm... Your smell is still on here."

"Ooookay...That's a good thing then?"

"Yeah. I love my new room!"

Helen pushed open the plastic window from her room to talk to the Wildes. "This is incredible! I-I can't thank you enough! But...Where am I going to put this? I can't just have this out on the street somewhere."

John spoke up. "Well, that's our second surprise. Me, Vivian and Nick talked it over and we'd like you to stay here so you're not in the cold. You can live in your brick-o house in the living room until you get off your feet."

Helen was taken back. "Oh no. I...I couldn't!"

"We insist!" Vivian said with a smile.

"Ummmm...I would need transportation. I know Little Rodentia is only a few blocks away, but that's a few miles for a mouse."

"Nick can drop you off on the way to school or I can walk you there myself."

"You and Stacy can ride in my backpack!" Nick said enthusiastically.

Helen rested her head on the windowsill and cried. "Thank you so much! I-I'm so sorry for what I said! _SNIFF!_ I-I-I just couldn't believe the things Stacy was saying about how wonderful your son was! I...I've had so many wrong things taught to me about others over the years. Including foxes."

"It's not your fault Helen." Vivian said. "It's what society teaches us. We've both learned an important lesson this week. We need to learn to have faith in others."

John asked Helen again. "So will you stay with us for while? Mi casa es su casa within a muy pequeno casa. Just until you find your own place again. Okay?"

"Yes!" Helen replied. "We'll do it!"

Stacy came out of her room. "You mean we get to stay with Nick?!"

"For the time being, yes."

"YAAAY!" The tiny mouse cheered.

Nick was cheering too. "Awesome! It'll be like having a little sister!"

"Nick. I'm two months older than you."

"Yeah, but you're like, little-erer..littler? Litter?...Lit...You're small!"


	6. Chapter Six: The Good Kind of Barf

Chapter 6: The Good Kind of Barf

A/N: _Well, this was meant to be the semifinal chapter to the story, but there was so much content here that I have to make two more chapters. Here's hoping I can end this story before Christmas. In this chapter, Nick tries to avoid falling in love, but his heart says otherwise._

 **Monday morning. December 18th**

Nick and the other kids arrived at the classroom. Nick decided to wear his old denim suspenders so Stacy could be carried in his front pocket. He looked a bit like a hillbilly (or a skinny Gideon Grey) but he didn't care. The kids were all getting into their desks and Nick set Stacy down on hers. He waved hello to Ben and Flash as they sat at their desks.

Then Chucky walked in. The little woodchuck was absolutely furious. He looked at Nick with evil intent and did a throat slitting gesture with his finger. "You and me. After school!" Chucky said.

Nick just smiled. "Bring it. You don't have a prayer!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!" shouted the new teacher who just came through the door. "Now sit down and shut up!" The kids immediately ran to their seats in fear of their new polar bear teacher. "Now listen up you little brats! Your old teacher's not runnin' this show anymore. I am! Name's Mrs. Friedkin. You may know my daughter who's in the second grade right now. Don't bother asking her out because she's already got a boyfriend! She knows how to make herself very popular!"

We cut to last week where Friedkin's daughter is threatening a young wolf. "Be my boyfriend or yer dead!"

"O-Okay!" said the wolf pup. "Just don't hurt me!"

Back in the classroom, Mrs. Friedkin continues. "Thanks to Mrs. Damwood cheating on grades, she got demoted to teaching pre-school and now I'M stuck teaching you rugrats instead of coaching P.E.! Now SOME of you snot-nosed punks have had it easy. I'm looking at you Chucky! You're days of being on easy street are over! We're changing all of your tests to their proper grades and I have a feeling momma's boy is gonna be failing!"

Chucky tried to defend himself. "B-But it's not my fault! Nick's mom snitched on..."

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Everyone was shaking themselves scared of the new teacher, but Nick had a huge smile on his face. "I like our new teacher!"

"I heard that Wilde! I don't take kindly to suck-ups!" drop and give me twenty too!"

"Yes ma'am!" Nick said with a smile. He dropped down and was doing push-ups fast while Chucky was struggling. He finally showed off by doing them with one arm just to make Chucky look bad.

"Very impressive fox! You ought to go out for sports!"

"Thanks Mrs. Friedkin!"

"Now let that be a lesson to you kids. This is an even playing field now! No advantages, no disadvantages. You'll work hard on getting your grades up or yer dead! By that I mean, you might fail and repeat this grade again. For some of you, I'm gonna be your worst nightmare!"

8 hours later, the bell rang and the kids were leaving the classroom. The teacher spoke up. "Thank yer lucky stars ya only got one more day with me before Christmas vacation starts this Wednesday! Now get lost!"

Nick stopped to talk to his new teacher. "Mrs. Friedkin?"

"Whaddya want?!" the teacher growled out.

"So do you mean it? You're gonna treat us all equally?"

"Sure! You'll find I'm tough. REAL tough, but fair."

Nick gave her leg a hug. "I love you Mrs. Friedkin."

"Hey! Hey now! You're not supposed to like me! I'm trying to be intimidating to scare you kids straight!" Nick softened the polar bear and he petted the fox's head. "Aww. You can see through me can't ya? Well don't worry Nick. Everything's gonna be fair and square from now on. Now get outta here ya little rugrat!"

Nick caught up with Ben and Flash outside. "Where's Stacy?"

Ben explained. "She had to go to the little, little, little girl's room. She said to meet her by the mouse awning of the sidewalk."

Flash spoke up. "Are...you...gonna...fight...Chucky?"

"That's up to him." said Nick. "I don't wanna hurt anyone, but let's face it. He doesn't have a prayer against me."

"I can't believe you and Stacy live together now!" Ben replied. "You guys are taking this relationship thing too far."

Nick was surprised Ben said that. "What?! I though you were a total Wildder shipper!"

"Oh I am! But living together is too much too fast! You know mice carry diseases right?! She could easily give you cooties!"

"Well none of that matters. We already told you we were only pretending to be in a relationship because Stacy didn't want to tell you guys she was homeless. She's got a home now so we can stop pretending."

"Well I don't buy it." said Ben. "I see the way you act around her. And to spend a whole weekend building her a home?! Going through all this trouble? That's love right there."

"Whatever." Nick replied.

He then heard Chucky yelling by the playground. "NICK WILDE! Get over here or I'll squash your girlfriend!"

Nick's ears shot up. "Oh no! Stacy!"

The three of them ran into the court yard to see Craig stepping on Stacy's tail and Chucky had his foot over her. "One false move and I stomp her!"

"What do you want Chucky?" Nick said.

"You ruined my life! Your mother got my mother fired!"

Ben raised his paw. "My mother helped too."

"Shut up fatty! Now my old grades are coming back D's and F's! I'm gonna fail the 1st grade!"

"That's your own fault." Nick replied.

"No! That's YOUR fault! And I'm gonna make your girlfriend pay for it!"

Nick was very worried for Stacy, but he knew to keep his cool. "You mean Stacy?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna squish her!"

"Ummm...that's not Stacy."

Chucky was confused. "What?!"

"Yeah, I think that's the girl mouse from the second grade. What's her name? Karen I think?"

"Y-You're lying!"

"Go ahead and squish her then. Wow you're dumb! You must think all mice look alike."

"I-I'm not dumb! Craig, we got the wrong mouse. Let her go."

Craig let his hoof off and Stacy bolted as fast as she could towards Nick.

Nick knelt down to grab her. "Over here Stacy! Quick!"

Chucky had been fooled. "That was her the whole time?!"

"Sucker!" said Nick. Stacy jumped into his paws and Nick held her close and rubbed his cheeks on her. "Awww Stay-Stay! Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay Nick!"

"I was so worried! But I played it cool."

Ben rolled his eyes. " 'Stay-Stay'? Oh sure. You're totally not a couple."

While caressing Stacy, Nick felt a strong feeling he never felt before. _Thump! Ba-Bump_! His heart skipped a beat. "Hunh. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Stacy asked.

"Ummm nothing! Hold her Ben." said Nick as he passed Stacy over to the fat cheetah. Now Nick had a different look on his face. A look of great anger. A look of a viscous predator. He stalked towards Chucky, growing at the woodchuck. "You dare hurt MY Stacy?! I'll rip you apart!"

Nick had no attention of attacking Chucky, but he knew he could give him a good scare. He bared his fangs and claws. "RRRAAWWWR!"

Chucky fel backwards to the ground in fear. "AAAHH!" The scare was a bit too much as a wet patch started to grow in the front of his crotch.

Craig betrayed Chucky as he pointed and laughed at the woodchuck's dilemma. "Look! Chucky peed his pants!"

The other kids pointed and started laughing too. They chanted _"Chucky peed his paaants! Chucky peed his paaants!"_

"No! No I didn't!" Chucky cried. "It's Nick's fault! He made me!" With the laughing still going, Chucky ran away. "Mommy! Mommy!"

As Chucky ran away, Nick felt a little bad. "Wow! I didn't mean to make him wet himself. I actually feel a little sorry for him."

"...Don't." said Flash. "He...had...it...coming."

"I guess."

Ben put Stacy. In Nick's front pocket. "So...YOUR Stacy?"

Nick blushed. "Shut up Ben."

Later on, Nick with Stacy in his front pocket came home. "Momma! Stacy's mom! We're home!"

Nick put Stacy down and she ran to her mom who opened the door to their brick-o home. Vivian stepped out of her room. "How was school dear? Do you like the new teacher?"

"I love her!" said Nick.

"She's scary!" said Stacy.

"She's a polar bear. She's real tough, but deep down, I think she's nice." Nick argued. "She said she's gonna treat us all equally and she made me and Chucky do push-ups."

"Why?!" Vivian asked.

"I talked out of turn. She was a coach."

"That would explain it."

"Hey Viv, could you put on some Christmas music?" Helen asked.

"Sure." Vivian turned on the radio and _Rockin' around the Christmas Tree_ was playing.

Stacy climbed up on the coffee table and started dancing. "Nick! Look at me!" she said as she was doing a silly dance.

Nick just watched and giggled.

"Dance with me!" Stacy asked Nick.

"Okay." Nick replied. Two of them were doing a silly dance and giggling. Vivian thought it was cute and took a picture of the two. He got on his knees to her eye level and spun her around with his paws.

 _Thump! Ba-Bump!_

" _There it is again!"_ Nick thought. _"What's going on?!"_

Later that night, Everyone was sitting down on the couch together and watching TV. Nick had Stacy in his lap. As _How the Finch Stole Christmas_ was playing, Nick looked down at Stacy and she looked up at him. They both smiled at each other. Unconsciously and out of pure instinct, Nick gave her a very gentle kiss on the forehead.

 _Thump! Ba-Bump!_

" _Oh no!"_ Nick thought. _"What's wrong with me?!"_

Her very gently sat Stacy next to her mother. "I gotta go to my room for a few minutes. Why don't you spend some time with your mom?"

Stacy was very confused, but accepted. "Oh! Ummmm...Okay!"

Nick ran into his room. "What's wrong with my heart?!" He immediately called his friend Ben. "Hey Benny, I'm having a weird problem."

" _Is it like when you let out a really big fart and then you realized you didn't just fart so you have to change your shorts?"_

"Uhhh...no. My heart's been skipping a beat sometimes. Like it's defective!"

" _I get that sometimes. Do you feel a sharp pain on the left side of your chest? If so, just let out a really big burp and you'll feel better."_

"...Dude, you SERIOUSLY need to see and doctor and have him recommend a diet. No, it's not that, it's...I feel like I'm gonna barf, but the good kind of barf? Like when you're almost done being sick and one good puke will make you feel all better?"

" _So...you're sick?"_

"No! Just the opposite! When it happens I feel...really good. Like and anti-sick."

" _Hmmm...When has this happened?"_

"Well, the first time it happened was when I saved Stacy from Chucky and she ran over to me and I hugged her, the second time was when I was dancing and Stacy was dancing on the coffee table and just now when she was on my lap watching TV and we looked at each other. Isn't that weird?!"

" _Oh...Em...Goodness!"_

"What?"!

" _Don't you see the connection?! You saved Stacy, you danced with Stacy and you had Stacy on your lap. Every heart skip involved Stacy! You're falling in love!"_

"What?! No! It's probably indigestion or I'm dying or something."

" _Yeah, sure. It's totally love. I bet you can't get her off your mind."_

"Of course I can Stacy! I mean, Benny! Look, we're close friends who...just happen to hug and kiss on occasion and that's all!"

" _Well, if you want to be sure, look in the mirror and think of her."_

"Hunh?"

" _I don't know if it's the same for canines, but when felines are happy or feeling love, our pupils dilate and get super big. Maybe it's the same for you?"_

"That's crazy."

" _Just try it!"_

"Okay. Thanks Ben. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

" _Last day! Whoo-Hoo! See ya!"_ with that, they hung up and Nick went to the bathroom.

He crawled up to the top where the sink was and looked into the mirror at his own eyes. "Let's see. Think of Stacy Cheddar." nothing happened. "Hah! See! Nothing. She's just my friend. She's like a little sister to me. I can kiss her on the forehead and it means nothing." His pupils started to dilate. "Sure she's cute and a silly dancer and I like the funny ways she comes up with kisses, and..."

His pupils were so dilated he couldn't see any white. "And I like being her protector, but that doesn't mean...Oh no! I'm in big trouble!" He shook it off. "I-I can't do this! I'm a fox! She's a mouse! She's...a little sister! Yeah! Brothers don't fall in love with their sisters! Just remember that Nick."

When he came back to the couch, he cuddled up with his mother and barely spoke to Stacy the rest of the evening. Stacy didn't understand and felt like she did something wrong.

Meanwhile at the Damwoods, Mrs. Damwood came home to see her son crying. "What's the matter son?"

"Why did you have to get fired?! I tried to get revenge on N-Nick a-and I threatened to squash his little mouse girlfriend, a-a-and the tricked me into letting her go and then he threatened to bite me! He was all scary with his claws and fangs out a-a-and me made me pee my pants in front of everybodeeee!"

Mrs. Damwood went over and hugged her child. "Aww! You poor baby!"

"I'm gonna get him good momma! Me and some of my friends are gonna gang up on him when he's alone at school tomorrow!"

"No dear! You can't do that!"

"W-Why not?!"

"I'm already in enough trouble as it is! Do you want me to get fired?! Besides, I have a better plan."

"...Oh?"

"I want you to do the opposite. I want you make friends with him."

"MAKE FRIENDS?! Why would I ever do that with that sneaky fox?!"

"Because you need to hit him where it counts the most. His heart. The only way to do that is to let him drop his guard. Make him a part of your pack. Then, when he's least expecting it, strike him down hard. Make him know that a filthy fox like him will never, EVER fit in!"

Chucky thought about it. "Me and Craig are in the ranger scouts. They'll be admitting new kids this summer."

"Good. GOOD! That's perfect! He'll feel worthless."

The Damwoods shared an evil laugh and cackled together.

It was the next day. The bell rang as the time hit 3pm. Christmas vacation had officially begun. "Alright ya little brats! Have a merry Christmas! And make sure you do your book report over the next two weeks or yer dead!"

Mrs. Friedkin watched as they left and she was able to drop her facade. "Awww! I'm gonna miss those cute, little rugrats. Bless 'em!"

As Nick, with Stacy in his pocket was walking away with Ben and Flash, Chucky ran up from behind. "Nick! Wait a moment!"

Nick immediately turned around and got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and Stacy. "What do you want Chucky?!"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Without my mom around, I'm scared of how I'm gonna keep my grades up. But it was wrong of my mom to put yours down and I need to work harder at my grades. We talked a lot last night and she's trying to make up for what she did. So here's a blueberry pie just for you and your mom."

Chucky handed Nick the pie and he took it with a look of suspicion. "Merry Christmas Nick!"

Nick was a bit confused. "Uhhh...thanks? Merry Christmas"

Chucky left and Nick immediately sniffed the pie. "No cyanide or foreign chemicals that I can detect."

"It's pre-sliced!" said Ben. "Let me be your taste tester."

"If you want to risk it." Nick replied.

Ben took a slice and gulped it down fast. "Mmmm...very flaky crust!" He then immediately started to hack. He bent forward and started making gagging motions. "Unnnh...Gunnnh! Bleeeck!"

"Oh no!" Shouted Nick. "It really was poisoned!"

Ben then barfed up a glob of fur. "Nope, just a hairball."

"Ewww!"

Meanwhile, Flash noticed something. He pointed to the sky. "Guys!...Look!...Snow!"

They all looked up. Sure enough, it was snowing. "Awesome!" said Nick! "Guys, get your winter cloths on and let's come back in an hour to the playground for a snowball fight!"

Nick ran home with Stacy. "What's so great about snow?" Stacy asked. "Isn't Tundra town covered in it?"

"That's just frost." Nick replied. "It comes from the big machines that cool down Tundra town and warm up Sarah square. It's as much snow as the frost in my freezer. Real snow feels more like a powder."

"I'm glad your talking to me again. You've been avoiding me since last night."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're acting like you're scared of me!"

"What?! That's crazy! I-I've just been busy. That's all."

"Nick...I've been wanting to tell you something. You're such a wonderful fox! I...I..."

Nick didn't want her to confess her love as he knew he couldn't hold back his feelings. "Say! Do you have a winter coat?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to..."

"Good! Okay, we're home!"

For an hour Nick managed to keep from talking to Stacy as the snow fell and collected on the ground. A good foot of snow collected by the time the kids regrouped at the playground. "Woo-Hoo!" shouted Nick. He set Stacy on a picnic table. "Stacy! Watch me pounce! Watch me!" Nick jumped high in the air and landed straight down head first. The powder was thick enough that only his little legs could be seen dangling out of the snow. He was trapped. "Guys?! Are you there? I could use a little help."

Ben arrived, carrying Flash on his back so they could get there on time. Stacy shouted to Ben. "Benny! Nick's stuck!"

"I got him!" said Ben. He went over and pulled Nick out of the snow. "You okay pal?"

"I'm fine!" Nick replied. "Snowball fight! Stacy, I'll pile some snow on the picnic table and you make it into a ball. Okay?"

"Okay."

"We got an advantage. Flash is too slow to throw a ball and it'll take him awhile to collect snow."

"Guess again!" said Ben. "I'll be the one collecting the snow. Flash will be firing them off."

"How?!" Nick asked.

"With...this." Flash replied and he pulled out a slingshot.

"Uh-oh." said Nick. "Hurry up!" he said to Stacy.

"I'm trying!" said the little mouse, but she couldn't pile up enough snow quick enough with her tiny paws. "I can't do it!" she cried.

"That's okay." Nick replied. "Just stay back so you don't get hit and leave it to me." Nick quickly scooped up and packed it in tightly. "Hey Ben, I forgot something."

Ben turned around. "What?"

"This!" Nick hit Ben right in the face with a snowball.

Ben just laughed it off. "Oh it is on! Get ready Flash."

Flash pulled back his slingshot and Ben put a snow ball into the back of it. "Fire!"

Flash fired the snowball and Nick managed to dodge it and it hit the tree hard. "Uh-oh!" said Nick. That's got some force behind it!"

The three went back and fourth for awhile with Stacy watching excitedly. Nick got a few hits in and they got him once or twice.

But one snowball went awry. Flash pulled back as Ben was packing the snowball. He set it into the slingshot, but accidentally nudged Flash as the sloth fired off the shot. It completely missed Nick, but hit poor Stacy right off the table and into a pile of snow on the ground.

"STACY!" Nick screamed as he ran over to find her.

"Oh my gosh!" Ben said. "Sorry! It's my fault! I nudged Flash by accident!"

Nick dug frantically through the now that Stacy was buried until he found her. "Stacy! Are you okay?!"

"C-Cold!" Stacy replied. Despite being dressed for winter, the little mouse was shivering after being buried in the snow.

"Here! Get inside my coat. I'll put you close to my chest so you can get warm."

Nick then snapped at Ben. "Watch what you're doing next time!"

"I said I was sorry!" said Ben who was worried for Stacy's safety too.

Nick press her against his chest and stroked her head with his finger. "My poor Stay-Stay! Are you okay?!"

Stacy was still shivering, but feeling better. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm always okay when I'm with you."

 _Thump! Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump! Bump!Bump!B-B-B-B-Bump!_

The feeling was overwhelming. Nick couldn't deny it any longer. "Stacy I love you!"

Stacy looked up and smiled. "I love you too Nick."

"I mean it! I like-like you! Y'know? I've been trying to deny it, but I can't!"

"I've always had a crush on you." Stacy replied. "That's why I begged Mrs. Damwood to have you as my deskmate even though she didn't trust you."

"So...Are you my girlfriend now?"

"Of course!" Stacy smiled.

Nick was so happy. "You hear that? I got a girlfriend! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Ben was overcome with joy. "EEEEEE! It finally happened for realsies! I'm overcome with emotion!" The fat cat hugged Flash and tried to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't...even...think...about...it!" Flash responded as he slowly pushed Ben away.

"The snowball fight's over." Nick replied. "I'm gonna take my widdle Stay-Stay home and we'll snuggle up and watch cartoons and get warm by the heater, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, my darling!"

Nick and Stacy started making kissy faces. "My wuvy-duvy!"

"My foxy woxy!"

"Boo-Boo Bear!"

"Fluffy-Wuffy!"

As they left, Flash made a gagging motion with his finger.

"Yeeeah." Ben replied. "I may have helped create a monster. It's like that tale when you make a wish and it comes true, but in a way that's horrifying?"

"The...monkey's...paw." Flash replied.

"Yeah! That's the one. What's a monkey anyway?"

"An...extinct...species."

"Poor Nick. I warned him he'd get cooties. Now, he's got it bad."

"Yeah...He's...acting...girlier...than...you."

"HEY!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Farewells and Secrets

Chapter Seven: Farewells and Secrets 

A/N: You c _an't have a Nick Wilde fan fic without crushing his poor soul (or body) at some point. Took the day off work today and was able to catch up and finish the chapter way ahead of time. This gives me enough time to finish the final chapter before Christmas! For now, time to say a fond farewell to Stacy_.

The next five days were the happiest Nick ever had. Nick and Stacy were attached to hip or in this case, his coat pocket. They went everywhere together. To Ben's place, to Flash's place, to the mall, but mostly playing and snuggling back at the apartment. The Clawhausers Cheddars and Wildes would even go caroling on Friday and Saturday. At night, Nick would tell Stacy a story from one of his children's books and would tuck her into bed by sticking his paw through the tiny window and tucking in the corners of her blanket with one claw. In the mornings, he'd tickle her awake with the same claw. They loved each other very much. But the Cheddars arrangement with the Wildes was never meant to be permanent and all good things must come to an end. Sometimes unexpectedly.

 **Sunday, December 24th 5pm**

Nick was walking paw-in-paw with his mother down the street towards their apartment. Nick had Stacy in his coat pocket and was trying to sing one of the songs from the film they just saw. "Beauty and the Boar."

" _Be our guest! Be our guest! Nah, nah, naaah nah. Something something!"_

"So did you kids like the movie?" Vivian asked,

"It was great!" said Nick.

"I loved it!" Stacy said.

"You were crying when you thought the Boar was gonna die." Nick replied.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you..." Nick stopped talking or walking. He had a look of shock on his face. He saw the brick-o house he built for Stacy on a trailer attached to a very tiny tuck. Nick's father John, Helen and another mouse were outside near the truck. The little fox was getting worried. "Mom...what's going on?"

"Nick. Stacy. I'm sorry. The movie was a bit of a distraction. I've been meaning to talk to you two today."

Panic was filling Nick's heart. "About what?! Why is the house out here?!"

"Yeah!" Stacy added. "I'm scared!"

Vivian knelt down in front of her son and the mouse. "There's nothing to be scared of! Stacy, your uncle Bob has agreed to let you and your mother live with him. They got a HUGE backyard! For a mouse that is. Four feet by four feet! The brick-o house will fit perfectly back there."

"B-But it's only good for indoors during the winter! There's no heater!"

"Don't worry about 'dat hon!" said Bob. "You and yer mudder will be livin' in 'da house. I'll use 'da brick-o place for when my in-laws visit. Let 'dem sleep out in 'da cold! Ha!-Ha!"

Nick was angry. "NO! That was was built for Stacy!"

Helen tried to explain. "Nick! We're very thankful for what you've done for us and we'll keep this forever, but we can't live in it right now. It's too cold!"

"Can't you just keep living with us?! You don't take any room!"

"No we can't. I told you it was only temporary. I came from Breiberg to this city to live with my husband. When he passed, I...I just couldn't afford to live here! That's why we went homeless."

Nick sighed. "So this means I won't see Stacy until school starts again?"

"She...she won't be going to school with you anymore."

Tears were forming in Nick's eyes. "But...but why?!"

Vivian explained to her son. "Nick...Breiberg is over 200 miles away. That's almost all the way to Bunnyburrow!"

"I'll go to her school then!...How...How far is that?!"

"You can't walk there! We can't even drive there! It's two states over! We can visit them sometimes but...you won't be seeing much of each other anymore. I'm sorry."

Tears were running down Nick's cheeks. "No...NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

He clutched on Stacy tightly and ran into the apartment building. Vivian chased after him. "Nick wait!" But she wasn't fast enough. The little fox ran into his room and locked the door.

Meanwhile outside, John apologized for Nick's actions. "I'm sorry guys. This has to be devastating for the both of them."

"The poor dears." Helen said. "It's our fault. We let them get too close. We just need to give them some time."

"Well not too much time!" Uncle Bob replied. "We're burnin' daylight here! You know how long it takes fer a tiny truck like this to drive 200 miles?! We'll barely be home by New Years eve!"

"That reminds me. Why the heck didn't you call me sooner?! I only knew you were coming when you called last night!"

"Don't blame me sis! You don't have a phone! It took me forever to find out where ya moved too!"

John was admiring Bob's tiny truck. "You sure your truck will be able to carry this big house?"

"Oh sure! It's a hybrid. Half gas, half wind-up. Gets 10 miles to the gallon!"

"Really? How much gas can it hold?"

"A pint."

Meanwhile, Vivian is pounding on Nick's door. "Nick honey! Open the door! Please!"

"No!" Nick replied. "Stacy's my girlfriend! I won't let her go! You knew she was leaving! You should have told me! "

Stacy was crying. "I wanna live here with you! It's not fair! What are we gonna dooooo?!"

Nick was wiping the tears that were blinding him and was packing clothes into his backpack. "We're gonna run away!"

" _SNIFF!_ Wh-What?!"

"It's the only way! I'm gonna pack some clothes and get some food and juice boxes from the kitchen!"

"How will we get past your mother?"

"I dunno!"

"What about my clothes?! How will we get them out of my brick-o house?"

"I dunno!"

"What about money?! And my mommy?! I don't wanna leave my mommy!"

Nick threw his clothes around in frustration and he cried. "I dunno! I dunno! I DON'T KNOOOW! WAAA-HAAA-HAAAA! I don't want you to leave meeee!"

Vivian kept knocking on the door. "Nick! Please! Open up the door this instant!"

"No!" Nick shouted. "You knew the truth and didn't tell me! I hate you!"

"I just wanted you two to have some final good moments together! Helen knew since last night. We love both of you, but they have to leave. It's what's best for both of them. You knew this arrangement wasn't going to last forever."

"Why now?!" Nick cried. "We just fell in love."

"No Nick...YOU just fell in love with her. Helen told me everything. Stacy's been in love with you for a lot longer."

"I know that!"

"Her love for you is distracting her from her schoolwork! That's why she's getting bad grades. All she's thinking about is you!"

"That's not true!"

"It is! Her mother saw her school papers. They have a bunch of drawings of you and her holding hands and "Nick+Stacy" with a heart around it. She's thinking of you more than her grades."

Nick looked at Stacy. "Is this true?"

Stacy looked down in embarrassment. "...Yeah."

Vivian kept talking on the other side of the door. "Nick, you love her because you want to protect her."

"I know!" Nick replied. "She's so small!"

"Well, Brieberg is just like Little Rodentia. It's an all-mouse community so all the school kids will be her size. She won't get stepped on or hit by a giant snowball. Nick, her grades are failing and it's not safe for her here. If you really want to be her protector, you'll let her go."

Nick was still wiping his tears. "But...but I might never see her again."

"You and her can still call and write letters. I know me and Helen have become close so we'll keep in touch. We can't visit their home though, not even our heads would fit through the door. Nick, if you truly love someone, you have to set them free."

Nick looked at Stacy who was still crying. "What do you want to do Stacy? I want you to stay b-but... _SNIFF!_ I won't stop you from going with your mom."

"I love you, but I have to go with my mom!" she replied. "I don't have a choice!" I just wish this last moment together didn't have to be so awful!"

Just then, Nick had an idea. "Wait! It doesn't have to be! Nick ran to his dresser drawers. "Where are they?...Here!" He got out a piece of cardboard and drew a little figure, then cut it out of the cardboard with child safe scissors.

"What are you doing?" asked Stacy.

"I need to do one last thing to protect you. I'm gonna teach you how to throw a snowball! This way the new kids can't tease you if you can fight back!"

"Okay!" Stacy replied, but she knew it didn't snow in Brieberg. Outside of Zootopia, mice prefer warm climates. Just a few inches would kill any mouse unless they went underground. Stacy just wanted one last happy moment with the fox she loved before they had to say goodbye. Possibly forever.

Nick finally opened the door. His mom was still on the other side. She quickly hugged him. "Oh thanks hon-"

Nick shoved her back. "NO! You kept her leaving a secret! I'm still mad at you! Me and Stacy are gonna play in the snow before she leaves!"

Nick ran out the door past Helen and Bob. "Don't worry! We'll be back!"

They got to a small park just two blocks down from Nick's home. Nick set Stacy on a bench and gathered some snow and set it on the table. He then put the tiny, cardboard figure he made about a foot away from Stacy. He bent the figure at the bottom and put a tiny weight on it to keep it from falling over too easily. Nick then gathered snow for himself. To make snowballs.

"Okay! Remember what I showed you Tuesday. Just pack in up tight with your paws and make a nice, solid ball." Nick showed her by example. "See? Now aim like you're pitching a baseball and throw it as hard as you can!" Nick threw his snowball hard at a tree a few feet away and it splattered into frost upon impact. "Now you try it!"

Stacy scooped up some of the snow that Nick put on her table. She packed it up as tightly as she could. She gave it a hard toss and it missed completely. "Darn!"

"Try it again." Nick said. "And think of it like pitching a baseball."

"I don't know who to pitch a baseball."

"Oh! Well, you wanna hold it like a fastball, so put your thumb underneath the ball like this, and put two fingers above like so. Now, reel your arm back, aim for the target and throw forward with all of your might!"

Stacy did what he asked/ She threw the snowball hard and it hit the side of the target.

"Cool!" Nick said. "You've almost got it!"

Stacy gathered up another snowball. "This is fun! I'm gonna give it a really strong throw!" She did the wind up, the pitch and it hit right at the head of the target. However, she packed the snowball so tight that the target fell back then shot forward, shooting the snowball back to Stacy. It knocked her over.

"Are you okay Stacy?!"

Stacy giggled. "Yeah I'm fine!"

"What a hit! You should go out for baseball."

The kids laughed and launched a few more snowballs. They then spent the rest of their time building tiny snowmammals on the bench. Nick made a tiny one of Stacy and Stacy made a big one of Nick. The made grass leaves for ears and bits of dirt and pebbles for eyes and little twig branches for arms. Nick found round leaves for her ears, but otherwise, built it the same. They had the snowmammals holding twig hands together.

"What a cute couple." Stacy replied.

"Yeah." Nick looked down at his Batcat watch. Over a half an hour had passed. "We have to go."

"Awww!" Stacy was upset.

"I know. _SNIFF!_ I wish you could stay forever, but...but this place will be better for you. No cold weather. No kids almost stepping on you. You'll meet all kinds of mice and...a-and I won't be there to distract you from your grades. Now let's go. We're making this last happy moment sad."

"How about we make it happy again with a kiss?"

Nick smiled and bent his head towards the table. "Hee!-Hee! We have gotten pretty good at it. Okay. I'll be the pucker and you be the sucker!"

Stacy laughed. Nick puckered his lips and Stacy went over and put her lips to his. It only lasted a moment and it was over. Nick opened his jacket pocket for Stacy. "Okay, hop in!"

Stacy got into Nick's pocket and the two left the park, leaving the two snowmammals still holding hands on the bench.

They came back to the truck. The parents were waiting patiently for them when Ben pushed through from behind and ran towards Nick with tears in his eyes. "Oh Nick! I just heard! I'm so sorreeeee!"

He almost tackled Nick as he gave the fox a tight hug. "Hold on Ben!" Nick shouted. "Stacy's in my pocket!"

Ben quickly backed off. "Oh geez! I'm so sorry! It's just...this is so saaaad!"

Nick rubbed Ben's back. "I know... _SNIFF!_...I know. Stacy, are you okay?"

Stacy popped out of Nick's pocket. "I got a little squished, but I'm fine. I'll miss you Ben."

Ben was still crying. "I'll miss you tooooo AAAAHH! It's so sad! The era of Wilddar is overrr!"

"It's okay Ben!" Stacy replied. "Me and Nick will still write and call each other. Right?"

"Of course!" said Nick. "We'll see each other again. I promise. It's too bad Flash couldn't come by to say goodbye as well."

Ben then pointed down the street. "Look!"

It was Flash. "He was speeding towards the kids by riding a skateboard. He was even doing tricks and grinding on the sidewalk much to the amazement of the other kids. "WOOOOAH!" They all said.

Flash did one more kickflip as he approached the kids. "Hi. I...heard...Stacy...was...leaving. I'm...so...sorry...Nick."

"Thanks!" Nick replied. "Dude, that was sick! Looks like you got your Christmas present a day early."

"It's...a...Hanukkah...gift...actually."

"Cool! Now you can keep up with us Flash!"

Nick's father came over. "They're all packed up. Time to say goodbye guys."

"Group hug?" Ben asked.

" _SNIFF!_ Y-Yeah." Nick replied. The three of them hugged each other close.

Ben stroked Stacy's head. "I'm sure you'll do great at your new home. Make lots of friends. Meet a nice boy who'll love you like you did with Nick."

"Thank Ben." Stacy replied. "I hope you find a nice boy too."

Ben was getting nervous and blushing. "Wh-What?! What are you talking about? What have you heard?!"

Flash patted Ben's shoulder. "Everyone...knows...dude. It's...obvious." He then turned his attention to Stacy. "I...wasn't...as...close...as...Nick, but...it's been...nice...knowing...you."

"Thanks Flash. Oh wait! Nick! I left something in my bedroom!" Stacy then jumped out of Nick's pocket, onto the roof of her brick-o house and climbed through her window. She came back out with a gift-wrapped poster roll about half the size of a plastic straw. "Here. Your mom helped me get it."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I'm not going to tell you! You have to wait until tomorrow."

"But I'm here with you right now!"

"I know, but it's a Christmas tradition. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to call you tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm gonna look forward to that."

Bob was getting impatient. "C'mon kid! We gotta go or else we won't make New Year's! I'd like to get back to my wife!"

Everyone's ears fell backwards. "Great, I get to spend Christmas in the back of a truck." Stacy said. "I guess this is it!"

"Y-Yeah." Nick replied with tears in his eyes.

Stacy jumped into Nick's arms and he held her close. "I changed my mind! I don't wanna go!"

"You have to go." Nick said. "Your mommy's going and you'll be with your uncle and aunt!"

"And your new baby cousin!" Bob replied.

Helen was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I have a week on the road ta tell you! I got a new job that pays well so we moved into a new home that's one bedroom more than we needed. That's why I drove to get you as soon as possible. I didn't want you ta stay homeless."

"I think you just wanted a babysitter."

"Can't it be both? Ha!-Ha! Stacy honey! C'mon!"

Stacy looked at Nick. "One last kiss goodbye?!"

Nick put his finger on her lips. "No. I think the park will be the best memory for that. Besides, I can't be your boyfriend any more Stacy. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. We're so different!"

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down Stacy's cheeks. "But...but...NO! I WANNA STAY!"

"STACY! STOP! Look, the problems of a mouse and fox pup don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Now you're getting on that truck or you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

Nick put Stacy in the truck and kissed her on the forehead. "Here's looking at you, kid."

Nick then elbowed Ben. "See? I watch movies too!"

Stacy leaned out of the truck as it start to leave. "Goodbye Nick! Goodbye! I love you!"

"I love you too Stacy!" Nick replied. "I promise we'll see each other again! I'll keep in touch! I mean it!"

The truck started to speed off and Nick cried in Ben's arms! "AAAAH! Why now?! Why on Christmas?!"

"You'll be okay Nick!" Ben replied.

Then, Nick realized something. "Oh my gosh! I forgot something!"

"Forgot what?!" Ben asked.

Nick jumped on Flash's back. "HEY!" Flash shouted.

"Flash! Follow that truck! Hurry!"

Flash sped off on his skateboard right through traffic which panicked Nick's parents. "Nick! Be careful!" Vivian shouted.

Flash hung off of certain cars and pushed himself off as he sped towards. Nick loved it. "When did you get so awesome?!"

Flash smiled. "With...this...skateboard."

"I gotta get me one of these!"

As the tiny truck (on the mouse lane of the street) reached a red light. It stopped and Nick caught up. "Wait you guys! I forgot something important!"

"What is it?!" Stacy asked.

Nick waved his arms and smiled wide to help hide the tears running down his cheeks. "Merry Christmas!"

Stacy and the others smiled back. "Merry Christmas!"

"I hope you get your Street Ferret game!" Stacy shouted.

"Thanks! I'll miss you!"

"You too!" Stacy replied as the green light hit and the truck down down the street. Nick waited and watched until the truck was no longer in sight. He started to cry again. "Flash, take me home!"

"Okay." Flash relied. "But...not...on...my...back."

"Why?"

Flash slowly opened his arms and embraced Nick. He held him to his chest and carried him as he got on his skateboard. "You...could...use...a...hug...on...the...way...home."

"Thanks Flash." Nick sniffled. "Y-You're a really good friend."

Flash skated back to Nick's apartment where everyone was waiting outside. Nick ran to his father and started crying and sobbing. "Why did she have to leave so soon?! Why?!"

John looked at the other children. "Kids, I think it's best to leave for now. I don't think Nick's in the mood for play tonight."

Ben and Flash looked somber. "Yeah." said Ben. "I understand. Flash? You wanna go to the skate park and show me some moves?"

"Sure" Flash replied. The kids left and John and Vivian took Nick upstairs.

John sat the crying fox pup onto the couch. "I'll go make dinner." said John.

Vivian went to comfort Nick and he pushed her away. "No! I'm still mad at you!"

"Nick! I said I was sorry!"

"I don't care! You knew she was leaving and you didn't tell me!"

"I only knew since last night! I did everything to make sure you two had a great Christmas eve before she left!"

"If... _SNIFF!_...If I knew sooner, I would have treasured every minute we had left!"

"It's not like you didn't have a great day with her! During that movie, you two were so happy. I watched as you had her in your lap and were feeding her popcorn, only you'd make sure she only got the soft parts of the kernel. Son, that's a beautiful memory you'll always have! Just like when you taught her how to throw a snowball."

"Parents shouldn't keep secrets from their kids!"

"You kept the fact that the brick-os were for Stacy."

"I had to! It was a promise!"

"Nick, I'm sorry, but I did what I thought was best for you! What do you want me to do?!"

"No more secrets!"

"Oh? You know that works both ways."

"Well...You always find out anyway. Tell you what? I have three questions. Three secrets I wanna know. If you tell me honestly, I'll forgive you."

Vivian shook the boy's paw. "Deal."

John overheard the conversation and came back. "Waaait a minute. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"John, he's really hurting right now and I want to do everything I can to make him feel better. What's your first question son?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Is Santa Paws real?"

John and Vivian froze in fear. John just stuttered. "Errr...well...umm..."

Vivian was shocked. "You want to know that on Christmas eve?!"

"Yes or no?" Nick asked.

Vivian and John looked at each other. Vivian spoke up. "Well...technically...yes. Depending on the context."

"Aww rats!" Nick replied.

"Wait...You DON'T want Santa to be real?"

"Are you kidding me? Having someone know your every move? Not to mention that elf on a shelf rat! If he wasn't real, I'd be free of his grip! What's a context anyway?"

John and Vivian looked at each other. John nodded his approval and Vivian talked to Nick. "Okay, here's the thing. There WAS a Saint Nicholpaws about two thousand years ago. He'd do things like help a father marry off his daughters to keep them out of slavery by paying their dowries, he'd throw coins into some poor people's socks which I think is where we get the tradition of hanging stockings and he basically was very charitable to poor children. His legend turned into Santa Paws. He's not still alive. He was as mortal as us. The rest of Santa is just a legend that grew bigger and bigger. WE buy your presents. The Elf on a Shelf is just a doll."

Nick pumped his fist. "Yess! No fat man is judging me! Can I burn the Elf on the Shelf?"

"No."

John shook his head. "I can't believe that on Christmas Eve, when our son had to say goodbye to his girlfriend possibly forever, that we told him there was no Santa Paws."

"Hush dear." Vivian replied. "At least he's happy about it. Now, what are your other questions?"

"I know the stork is really bunk, so where do babies REALLY come from?"

Vivian looked at John and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Oookay." John replied. "What the heck! Better from us than a half truth from some teenagers. I'll go finish getting dinner ready."

Vivian went into great detail about reproduction until Nick finally stopped her. "STOP! STOP! Forget I asked! This is getting way too gross! His pee-pee goes into your pee-pee?! EWWW! For once, ignorance is bliss even if I did learn a new, four-syllable word."

"Okay, you got one last question."

"Well...ummm...I was just wondering...Am I adopted?"

Vivian was shocked he'd even ask that question. "What?! No!" she replied. "You are all ours honey! Why would you ask that?"

"Because there's just me. I'm an only child."

"Nick...you...you weren't alone in my womb. I did mention what a womb is, right?"

"Yes."

"You had a brother and a sister in there but...they didn't make it. You were the only one who came out of me alive. I can't have children Nick. It took forever just for me to get pregnant. We thought it was your father being sterile but he's not. It's me. I... _SNIFF!_ I can't have children! The first time I got pregnant, it was a full miscarriage. None of them survived. The second time, there was just you. I...I didn't want to get through it again so I got spayed. That's why you are so special to me!"

Vivian then started sobbing a little and Nick came over to comfort her. "Don't cry mommy! I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"No.. _SNIFF!_ You needed to know this for awhile. So all the secrets are out. Do you forgive me?"

Nick hugged his mother tight. "Of course! I'm sorry I said I hated you! I didn't mean it!"

"I know dear. Now, let's watch some TV. I'm sure there's some Christmas specials on." Vivian handed Nick the remote. "Here. You can watch whatever you want."

Nick clicked on a channel showing a Christmas cartoon. _"It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring..."_

"Not even a mouse!" Nick cried. "AAAAH! I miss her already!"

Vivian comforted the pup. "It'll be okay honey. You'll get through this. I promise."

The rest of the night was somber. Dinner was okay, but Nick couldn't stop thinking about Stacy. The poor pup cried himself to sleep on the couch. Vivian gently bit him by the scruff of the neck and carried him to his bed. She gently put him down, put the covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams honey. I hope you find happiness again soon."

Vivian then got into bed with John. "Honey PLEASE tell me you got that Super Nine-Ten-Doe for him!"

"I tried so hard, but it's sold out everywhere!"

"Oh no!"

"I had to get him something else. I just hope he's happy with it."

The two fell asleep and Christmas eve had ended.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Wilde Christmas

Chapter Eight: A Wilde Christmas

A/N: _Good thing Zootopia takes place in an alternate universe where modern technology is LIKE ours but not exact so I don't have to match up with game release dates in 1991 or else the ending to this would fall apart. Heh-Heh...Heh._

 _I made it! Final chapter complete right before Christmas! Phew! Hope you all enjoy it. I'll have some epilogues next week including what happens right after Nick is kicked out of the scouts and adult Nick and Judy._

 **December 25** **th** **7:30 am**

A groggy, young Nick Wilde was woken up by his alarm radio going off.

" _Rockin' around the Christmas tree..."_

Nick pressed a button to change the station. "Noooo! That was our song!"

 _Click!_

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away!"_

"URRGH!" Every song reminded him of the love he lost.

 _Click!_

" _I'll have a blue Christmas without yoooou."_

"C'mon Elvis! Give me a break!"

 _Click!_

" _Santa bring my baby back to meeee!"_

"I said give me a break!" Nick got up and yanked his clock radio out of the wall. "Stupid radio." He then heard the voice of his mom outside. "Wake up honey! It's Christmas! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

Nick didn't care. Without Stacy, it was just another day. He bundled himself back under his blankets. "Christmas? Bah! Humbug!"

Vivian opened the door. "Hey there Scrooge."

"Leave me alone!"

"C'mon honey! It's Christmas! You have presents to open! Egg nog! Your father's making his special omelets with kibbles and bits and cheese!"

"I don't care! Life has no meaning anymore!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

Nick got out from under the covers and raised his fists in the air. "I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIIIIC!"

Nick saw that his mom was having a hard time not laughing. "Okay. Maybe I'm being a little bit dramatic."

"Well, I don't need to get you up. You'll get up all on your own in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"To do what every mammal has to do when you first wake up."

"I don't know what your...I gotta pee!"

"Bingo."

Nick ran out of his room and into the bathroom. Moments later, he opened the door and before he could run back into his room, Vivian grabbed him by the paw and pulled him over to the couch. She put a pillow behind his back and wrapped him up in blankets. "There! If you want to be sad and miserable then at least you'll be warm and comfy with us." She put his stocking in front of him. "Here. You can start with this. Breakfast will be done soon."

Nick looked down at his stocking and looked back at his mother. "Will you stay with me?"

She sat next to him and snuggled up with the pup. "All day. Now go on! Open one of your little stocking gifts while I steal one of your gummi candies."

"H-Hey!" Nick giggled. He pulled out the first gift, it bent in his paws. "It's some comic books."

"You don't know that for sure!" His mother replied.

He unwrapped it. "See? Told you. It's Batcat comic books."

"Technically it's a graphic novel."

"A graphic novel is a collection of comics!"

"Still doesn't count as comic books and learn to be thankful! Now, open your next one."

Nick pulled out the other gift out of the stocking. "I can feel plastic on cardboard. I bet these are action figures!"

"Stop guessing your presents and open it!"

He ripped open the gift wrapping and laughed. "Ha-Ha! Oh my gosh! Look at these things!" It was a package of bootleg action figures. They were of very poor quality, but they looked so dumb that they ended up making Nick laugh. "Batcat has a light-up chest? Why? He's not Iron Mouse! It also comes with Spider-Moose, Captain Americat and Supermouse! They all have light up chests!"

He pressed the button and the figure lit up and shouted. _"Fire! Fire! Fire! RATATATATATAT!"_

"Ha!-Ha! Batcat Doesn't use guns!" He tried to press it again and it would no longer work. "Oh my gosh! The batteries already dead! This is so cheap!" He shouted to his father in the kitchen. "Thanks for the gag gift Daddy! It's hilarious!"

John peeked out of the kitchen and saw him open the gift. "...Right. 'Gag gift'." Sadly, he thought he'd love them for a different reason. "That's the last time I buy toys at Dollar Trunk." he said to himself.

Nick had a little bit of candy, but Vivian wouldn't let him spoil his appetite. John finally showed up with breakfast. They all sat down and watched. Zootopia's 30th annual Christmas parade on television. Vivian was concerned as they couldn't find the remote anywhere and John had to change the channel manually. However, the lost remote was all part of John's plan.

"Enjoying the breakfast son?" John asked.

"Yef! If gud!" said Nick with a mouthful of eggs with Kibbles and Bits.

"Well, once you're done, we can start unwrapping the big gifts!"

"Yaay!"

Breakfast ended and John played Santa and handed out the gifts.

"Open mine first!" said Nick to his mother,

Vivian took the package. "Oh! Okay." She unwrapped the package. "Oh! What a pretty necklace!"

"Thanks!" said Nick. "Daddy helped me get the rust off."

"Nick!" John shouted. "Don't mention that!"

Vivian looked at it suspiciously. "This isn't going to turn my wrist green like that wristband you got me last year is it?"

"No, it doesn't have a cool feature like that."

Just then the phone rang. Vivian picked it up. "Hello?...Oh, hi Helen!"

Nick perked his ears up. "Is Stacy there?!"

"Hold on Nick...Yes...Yes, he's here. Put her on the phone." Vivian gave the phone to Nick. "Here honey."

Nick quickly grabbed the phone. "Stacy!"

" _Hi Nicky!"_ Stacy said with excitement.

"Hey Stay-Stay! Are you having a good Christmas?"

" _I'm spending my Christmas in the back of a truck, so that's a big no. Mommy's letting me use the pay phone at a gas station we're at."_

"I'm sorry to hear that. I miss you."

" _I miss you too! Did you open my gift yet?"_

"No. I was waiting for you to call."

" _Great! You can open it now."_

Nick put the phone aside. "Do you have it mommy?"

"Right here." she replied, handing him the tube.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Okay Stacy! I'm unwrapping it." He undid the tube and pulled out the gift. Unrolling a small picture. He started to choke up. "It's a p-picture of us dancing!"

" _Yeah! Your mom helped me with that. I got one too so it can go up as a poster in my room."_

"AWWW! _SNIFF!_ That's awesome!"

Vivian then handed her son her gift to him. "Here. This goes with that gift."

"Hold on Stacy. Mommy gave me something." Nick unwrapped the gift his mother gave him. "It's a frame for the picture!"

Vivian gave him a squeeze. "That's right dear! Now you'll always have a wonderful time with her to remember,"

"Thanks mom! Thanks Stacy!"

Nick could hear a honk coming from a truck. _"You're welcome! I gotta go now. Maybe I'll call you tomorrow!"_

"Okay."

" _I love you!"_

"Love you too. Goodbye!"

" _Bye!"_ She hung up the phone and that was that.

Nick sniffled a little and his mother held him close. "I-I'll be okay."

They unwrapped more gifts and John handed him a package. "Here you go son. I know how much you love Street Ferret two."

Nick quickly snatched it from his father's paws. "Oh my gosh!" He frantically tore open the wrapping with his paws.

What followed was pure disappointment and it made Nick's tiny heart sink. "Oh...It's the $20 LCD game."

John tried to really sell it. "Yeah! It's portable. Now you can take it wherever you go. Maybe even sneak it to school."

Nick started to tear up, but still stayed polite to his father. " _SNIFF!_...Thank you."

John knew what was up. "Not what you wanted hunh?"

"No. It's...it's okay."

"I'm sorry son. That Super Nine-Ten-Doe launched this year and was impossible to get. I looked everywhere! I...I did the best I could. I-I'm sorry. I got you something better than this game but first, can you do me a favor and change the channel for me?"

Nick looked confused. "Why me? I'm bundled up."

"Just do it. Okay?"

Nick was starting to get upset. "HRRPH! Fine!" He got out of his blanket and walked over to the TV. It was on channel five."

"Go down." John said.

Nick changed it to four. "Here?"

"No. Go down more."

Nick changed it to three.

"Down more."

He then changed it to two.

"One more."

"There are no more channels. That's A/V. Are we gonna watch a VHS movie?"

John started to smile. "You'll see. Oh and Nick?..."

"Yeah?"

John picked up the LCD game. "THIS was the gag gift."

Nick then realized what was going on. "No...way!" He went down one more to A/V and his jaw dropped. There it was. The title screen of the game he's been wanting all year. "Street Ferret two?! STREET FERRET TWO! AAIIIIEEEEE!"

He ran around in a circle. "I GOT STREET FERRET TWO!" He finally turned around and hugged his father hard and cried. Vivian joined in the hug, The fox cub could barley speak in his excitement. All he got out was. "I love you!"

John was in tears. "So you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!"

"I'm so happy! _SOB!_ It's the Mega Henesis version, I tried to get the Super Nine-Ten-Doe! I went to so many stores and made so many calls but it was sold out! The clerk at Gameshop said this version was better anyway and I bought the 6 button controllers so they're like the arcade game. Also it was used and over $100 cheaper so I had enough money for even more games!"

John then jumped down off the couch and over to the TV. "Look!" He removed a black curtain that was at the bottom of the entertainment center below the TV. There was the Mega Henesis. He also had a bundle of games wrapped up. "Here I...Oh I'm too excited to show you!" He tore open the package and showed him the other games. "Look! We got some great ones! Outruff, Space Terrier, Streets of Roar, Altered Human and Sonic the Hedgehog! That one came with the system. The rest of them were used, but a bargain!"

Vivian was confused. "Don't you mean 'Zanic the Hedgedog or some other parody name?"

"No dear. Sonic's been in two Wreck-it-Ralph movies. He's practically a Disney property now."

"John Wilde! What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall?!"

"Sorry dear." John then turned to his son. "So, how do you like it?"

"I LOVE it!" Nick replied.

"I-I know it's no Super Nine-Ten-Doe but.."

"Super-Nine-Ten-Soe sucks!"

John was taken aback by what Nick said. "W-Wait. What?"

"This version of Street Ferret two is not only the Championship version, but the button placement is way better than the other pad which has four buttons at the front and the stupid L and R buttons on the side."

"B-But you really wanted the Super-Nine-Ten-Doe!"

Nick put his arm over his father. "Oh my poor, naive father. You don't understand how console wars work!:

"Console wars?!"

"Yeah! When you get a system that is about equal to a competitive system and shares some of the same games and you own only one of those systems, THAT'S the best system and you defend it with your life on the playgrounds and on internet forums. Now Super-Nine-Ten-Doe can suck it."

John was devastated. "Y-You mean...I wasted all that time?! I ran frantically from store to store looking for that console and you would have been just as happy with this?!"

"Yup."

"I!...You...WHAT?!... _SIGH!_ I'm glad your happy son."

"I'm gonna call Benny over!" Nick ran to the phone. "Hey Benny! I got a Mega Henesis and Street Ferret two! Come on over!"

Nick hung up the phone and went to his game system. "I'm gonna play some Streets of Roar before he..." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Vivian said. She opened the door and there was Benny on a skateboard with Flash on his back.

The chubby cheetah was panting his poor little heart out. "I got here as fast as I could! I had to pick up Flash first."

Nick was shocked "I called you like, twenty seconds ago!"

"Was I late?"

Nick looked at Flash whose fur was pulled back on his face from the high speed Benny was going. "Wow Ben! You may be fat, but you're as fast as any other cheetah. Are you okay Flash?"

"I...got...a...taste...of...speed...and...now...I'm...hungry...for...more!"

Ben handed Nick a gift. "Here! I umm...I got you this before...y'know, what happened."

Nick opened up the gift. It was a small plush of a girl mouse. Ben explained. "I was...It was for you to practice kissing her. Sorry."

Nick hugged it as he shed a tear. "I love it. Thank you Benny." He hugged his friend and then ran to his room. "I have something for you guys too!"

Nick came out with a gift box for Ben. "Here you go!"

Ben opened it up and got a wide smile on his face. "A dozen apple fritters! My favorite! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Nick said with a smile. He then handed Flash a present. "Here!"

Flash opened it up. "Assorted salted crickets...Thanks." Flash then handed Nick his gift.

The fox's ears shot so high up, they almost flew off. "Holy cow! It's a skateboard!"

Nick's parents were surprised. "That's a better gift than I got him!" Vivian said with great jealousy.

Flash explained. "My...dad...made...serious...bank...with the...Santa...hotline."

"I feel bad. I just got you crickets."

"You got...me...what you...could...afford. It's...not...a...contest. You're...my...friend."

Nick hugged the sloth, "Thanks buddy! Hey! Before we play Street Ferret two, let's hit the skate park! It's just two blocks down."

John was upset. "Wait a minute! I went through a lot of trouble to get you this game and now you want to skate?! No way! Besides, you don't have knee and elbow pads or a helmet!"

Flash showed them a package of knee and elbow pads John was furious. "Is your father trying to upstage me?!"

Vivian put a paw on his shoulder. "Honey."

"Any other year, those skates would have been the top gift!"

Nick was pleading with his parents. "Can I go then?! Please?!"

Vivian sighed. "Not in those PJs. Go in your room and put on some thermals, pants and a sweatshirt."

"YESSS!" Nick ran into his room. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

John was confused. "No jacket?"

Vivian explained. "He needs mobility and the thermal underwear will keep him warm. Hey Flash! Show me that skateboard. I wanna test the quality."

Vivian got up and went to the sloth. She laid the skateboard down and then balanced on top of it. She then surprised everyone by doing a kick flip.

Ben was amazed. "Mrs. Wilde! You can skate?!"

"Of course! I was a kid too y'know."

Nick, now with a helmet and pads, ran past his mother and grabbed his skateboard. "I'll be back soon!" He shouted.

"You have one hour." his mother replied. "Then you come back here and play your Street Ferret game before your father cries from depression."

"Okay! Love you both! Bye!" With that, Nick and the kids headed out of the apartment.

John slumped over in a sad state. "I went all over to find that dang Nine-Ten-Doe system just to find out he was just as happy with the other console and now, we get upstaged by a sloth!"

Vivian kissed her husband's head. "We did this to make him happy and give him the Christmas he deserves and we did just that. You heard him! Best Christmas ever."

John smiled and then Vivian threw him a controller and started playing Streets of Roar. "C'mon! Help me beat the crap out of these thugs."

Nick had a wonderful day. Flash and Ben helped him learn how to skate. The kids and the parents had a gaming tournament inside of the Wilde's apartment and the hurt from losing Stacy was fading. Nick learned that the best way to mend a broken heart is with friendship and material goods.

Actually that's a pretty terrible lesson. Forget the material goods part.

 **December 26th 3am**

Nick was in bed snuggling with his mouse plush. He woke up to the familiar sounds of rings being collected. "Hunh?" He was thirsty and curious about who was up this late. He came out of the room wiping the sleep from his eyes and dragging his plush. He caught his mother playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What are you doing up?!" Vivian questioned the pup..

"Getting a drink of water. What are YOU doing up?!"

"Well...ummm...I'm kinda addicted to this game."

Nick got his drink of water and sat next to his mother on the couch. "Holy cow! You're at the Scrap Brain zone already?!"

"With six emeralds."

"Wow mom! You're hardcore!"

"Is that good?"

"It means you're great at the game."

"Oh! Thanks. Don't tell your father I was up this late, okay?"

"Only if you let me stay up and watch you play."

"What the heck! You're still on Christmas vacation."

Nick leaned his head on his mother's lap as he watched her play. He then looked at his mouse plush. He let out a whine that Vivian could hear.

"Still missing her?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little. But I'm feeling much better than last night."

"It'll pass. Time heals all wounds."

"Maybe. But I'll tell you one thing. I'm NEVER falling in love with a small mammal again!

 **26 Years Later**

"You know you love me!" Nick said to his bunny partner with a smug grin.

Judy Hopps thought it over for a moment. "Do I know that?...Yes. Yes I do."

Before they could go forward in their police vehicle, a car whizzes by them. The two have found the speedster they were looking for and give chase. Nick throws on some shades just to make him look cooler, but also to hide his face from Judy while he's in thought.

" _Wait! 'Yes I do'? What did she mean by that?! Does she love me? I-I mean, I meant it in a different way, but...could she? Would she?!"_

 _Thump! Ba-Bump!_

" _Oh no! Not again!"_

THE END

Stay tuned next week for some epilogues including "Sad Ending" and "Good Ending"


	9. Epilogues: Sad EndingsHappy endings

Epilogues: Sad Endings/Happy endings

A/N: _Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I don't know how often I'll still be doing these fanfics, but I already have a Christmas story I've been conjuring in my head for next year. "Guess who's coming for Christmas?" It's a combination of "Guess who's coming to dinner?" and "A Christmas Carol". It starts as half of a WildeHopps tale as they are visiting the Hopps farm for Christmas. At this time, they've been dating for two years and it's the first time all the Hopps family have met Nick outside of the parents visiting Zootopia. Nick charms everyone and all is well. Then, at Christmas eve, Nick proposes to Judy and she says "yes". Everyone's ecstatic except for Stu. He's furious and he refuses to give his blessing. The family ends up very upset with him. Then, the rest of the story focuses on Stu himself. Bonnie makes Stu sit on the couch and during the night, he meets the ghost of his departed mother and she takes him through a journey about himself and his bigoted, abusive father. In the end he learns that bigotry isn't learned as much as it's taught._

Epilogue One: The New Intern

 **June 1992**

Despite breaking up with his mouse girlfriend, Nick Wilde had the best Christmas he would ever have in his life. Sadly, it was also the last one with his father. While 1991 ended on a high note, 1992 was one of his worst years of his life. His father dies in March from a work related accident, his mother is forced to work two jobs just for them to survive and his growing friendship with Chucky cost him his friendship with both Ben and Flash. They warned him that Chucky would betray him, but he wouldn't listen.

Now came Nick's initiation into the ranger scouts. He was so excited. His mother scrimped and saved to buy him a uniform but it was worth it. With Nick in the scouts, other kids wouldn't look down on him or fear him as much as he'd have the respect of his peers. He'd be with other mammals who want to do good and help others. Finally, he'd be in a pack. All the sacrifices he made would pay off, or so he thought.

Nick headed down the stairs and Chucky greeted him. "Ready for initiation Nick?"

"Yeah! Pretty much born ready." Nick said with a cocky swagger. He gave a friendly slap to Craig's hooves and walked over to Chucky, ready to be part of the scouts.

With a snap of Chucky's fingers, the lights went out and a flashlight was shone in Nick's confused face.

Chucky instructed him. "Okay, now raise your right paw and deliver the oath."

This was it. Nick was so excited. He raised his right paw. "I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal helpful and trustworthy!"

Chucky looked over at Craig. This is the moment he'd finally get payback. "Even though your a fox?"

Nick was very confused. "What?"

In less than a second, the lights were off and Chucky shoved Nick hard to the ground. The other kids pinned him down. Nick was both confused and scared. "No! What did I do wrong guys?! No! Tell me! What did I do wrong?!"

While they had him pinned, they placed a muzzle on him. "Whud dud ah dooo?!" Nick cried through the muzzle.

Chucky laughed in his face. "If you thought we'd trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even dumber than you look!"

With a look of shock and horror on his face, Nick quickly ran out of the building. He could hear the other children mocking him the background. "Aww! He's gonna cry!"

Nick hid around the corner and angrily pulled and pulled at the muzzle until he yanked it off and threw it hard down the alley. He slumped down crying his poor heart out.

Chucky and some of the other kids came out to attack Nick. "I'm not done with you Nick! Let's get him!"

They were quickly scared off by a small fennec fox with a baseball bat. "You little punks better get outta here!"

Chucky and his friends scattered as Finnick tried to console the crying pup. He put his paw on Nick's shoulder's. "Sorry Nick. I warned ya.

"Y-You were right Finnick, _SNIFF!_ I-I tried so hard to be their friends and-and they set me up just to hurt meeee!"

Nick used his scout handkerchief to wipe his tears. "I'm s-so stupid! I lost everything! I lost my father and I lost my friends! A-And my momma has to work two jobs and I barely see herrrr!"

Nick threw himself at Finnick and hugged him. The fennec fox gently pushed him away. "Sorry kid, but I'm not much of a hugger. Damn right I was right! Look, those punks and prey like him will only ever see you as untrustworthy, but that doesn't mean you can't sucker them."

"W-What?"

"How would you like to make money for your momma? Help her get back off of her feet?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why don't you be my intern? I can't pay you much to start, but you're good at spotting a con. REAL good! I think you got the makings of a great con artist."

"B-But my momma told me that lying is bad!"

"Lying to good people is bad. Prey are NOT good people! They're hypocritical at best. Now, you wanna make money for your momma don't ya?"

"Well...yeah."

"Good! Meet me at the corner of Elk and Bone tomorrow at 5pm. I'll get you started. Don't tell your momma your out of the scouts just yet. That way, she won't be suspicious of where you are, And you DEFINITELY can't tell her about me! She hates me."

Nick pulled off his scarf and looked at it with disgust. "Stupid scouts!" He threw it away, but Finnick picked it off the floor and gave it to him. "You'll need this to pretend you're going out for scouts.. Besides, I like to keep mementos of the things that hurt me the most."

"Why/"

"Well for one, I don't want to forget the people who wronged me. Two, when I'm feelin' down and things ain't goin' my way, I can remember the times when I was doin' much worse. Ya dig?"

Nick looked at the scarf. "Kinda. Yeah."

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Just remember. Nowhere to go now but up."

As Finnick walked away, Nick looked at his handkerchief. He gripped it tightly in his paws. "I won't forget this."

Epilogue Two: A Breathtaking Moment to Gloat

It was 2017 and life was going much better for Nick. He was on the police force with his best friend Judy Hopps and made up with his childhood friend who was also on the force, Ben Clawhauser. While he was only a close acquaintance with Flash, they were becoming close friends again too. Even if he did have to arrest him.

Nick loved being partners with Judy. They complimented each other so well. When capturing criminals, he'd provide the distraction and she'd provide the muscle. It wasn't just work either. Socially, they fit like a glove. Nick loved teasing the bunny and she was great at quipping him right back. Nick was feeling that they should be more than friends and they had been going on some friendly double dates with Wolford and Fangmeyer just to test the waters.

One day while on patrol, they got a call from dispatch. "We got a foiled bank robbery attempt at Hill street. Officers needed to arrest suspects locked inside a safe."

Judy got on the CB. "Officers Hopps and Wilde. We are near the bank and will apprehend the suspects. Copy."

As Judy drove, Nick leaned back with his shades on. "Are they really 'suspects' if they were caught red-pawed and are locked up?"

"Witnesses or no, everyone deserves a fair trial Nick."

"Spoken like a true girl scout."

"Got every merit badge there was!...Do you think Bogo knows about us dating?"

"We're still employed so my guess is...no. Here's the place."

They arrived at the bank and were greeted by the head banker." Thank goodness you've come so soon! They wanted access to the safe, but the idiots all went in instead of leaving a lookout and we were able to shut the safe and keep them trapped inside. They need out very soon. Those safes are air tight! They'll run out of oxygen right away."

"Thanks for letting us know." Judy replied. "We'll take it from here. Nick. Get out your tranq gun. They could be desperate."

"For air at this point." Nick said. "Say Carrots, do you know what you and an airtight safe have in common?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"They both take my breath away."

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "HA-HA! That was terrible!"

"Maybe, but you laughed."

The banker got to the vault. "Well, here we are are. Be careful."

The banker slowly opened the vault and both Nick and Judy had their guns drawn. However, they needn't bother as half the perps were passed out due to the lack of air and the others were gasping on the floor to get more air into their lungs. The opening of the safe allowed more air to get into the safe, but some weren't moving at all. Nick directed Judy. "Judy! Get some oxygen tanks from the back of the truck! ASAP!"

"On it!" Judy quickly ran out of the bank to the squad car.

Meanwhile, Nickm cuffed those who were conscious, but noticed that one woodchuck wouldn't respond when he tried to wake him. "He's not breathing!" Nick immediately used CPR on the woodchuck, Pushing down on his chest and blowing hard into his mouth.

After some gasps and coughs, the woodchuck came back to life. "Wh-whu-whaaa?"

"We almost lost ya there." Nick said. "That's what you get for trying to rob a bank."

The woodchuck adjusted his eyes. "What the...Nick?!"

Nick was surprised himself. "Wait a minute...Chucky?! Chucky Damwood?!"

"Y-Yeah?!"

"Now I recognize you! And that zebra must be Craig!"

No, that's Steve. Craig left our gang to become an accountant."

"Good for him! Y'know, this is great! It's great meeting you and saving your life, Y'know that?"

"R-Really?!"

Nick kept talking as Judy put an oxygen mask over Chucky and some others. "Yea! Because now I know I grew up way better than you did!"

This upset Judy. "Nick, don't gloat!"

"Me? Gloat? What would I have to gloat about I mean, I only grew up to become the first ever fox cop and just saved Chcuky's life while Chucky here became a crook? Do you know who Chucky is Carrots?"

"No."

"This little jerk is the one who kicked me out of the scouts and sent my life into a downward spiral that only you saved me from. That's all." Nick then turned to Chucky. "Also, I saved your life on top of that! I ended up so much better than you!"

Judy just went to work. "Well let's just read these men their rights and get them in the squad car. And wipe that huge smug expression off your face!"

"I can't Fluff! I am drowning in smug. I may need a gloat-tation device."

They started to put the perps in the squad car, but Chucky wasn't going quietly as Nick was pushing him forward from behind. "I know my rights! I want an attorney! I want my lawyer! I want my mommy!"

"Isn't your mom in the getaway car?" asked Steve. "Also, an attorney and a lawyer are the same thing."

"Shut up Steve!" yelled Chucky.

Judy smiled. "Well Steve! If you give us a description of the car, I'm sure we could shave off a good amount of jail time for you."

"Really?!" Steve replied.

"I said shut up Steve!" Chucky yelled again. He then felt a sharp pain from his arms being held behind him. "Ow! You're hurting my arm Nick!"

Nick still had a smug look on his face. "Really? Gee. I'm sorry buddy! Here, let me change position. How's this?!"

"OW! That's worse!"

"Oopsie!"

Judy gave Nick a warning look. "Niiick!"

"Sorry Carrots. I'm not used to escorting such 'small' and 'frail' suspects. I'll be careful next time."

"You are loving this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

As they were driving back, Steve had given up the details on the getaway car. Judy had sent in the details and got a report that the cops had found Chucky's mom and were in pursuit. "Well Chucky, looks like your mom may be joining you in prison."

"Not my mom!" Chucky sobbed. "I should have never gotten her involved!"

"Well that was her choice."

Chucky was sobbing in the back. "This is the worst day of my life! Baah-Haaah!"

Nick decided to show some mercy. He pulled out some cloth from his pocket and handed it to Chucky. "Here."

"Thank you!" Chucky blew his nose into the cloth and then looked at it. "Wait! I know this. It's an old ranger scout scarf."

"You can keep it."

Judy was surprised. "Are you sure you want to give that up? I thought it had sentimental value?"

Nick leaned back with a smile as he put his shades back on. "It did, but not anymore. It represents a painful memory that I didn't want to forget. But now, it's time to let it go. It's all behind me. Quite literally!"

"...That's why you kept the carrot pen after I left, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

Judy rubbed her paw on Nick's leg. "Nick, I'm so sorry I hurt you back then."

"Ah, that's way in the past Carrots. Oh and Chucky?"

"Yeah?" Chucky asked.

 _"My life's better than yours is! My life's better than yours is!"_

Judy chuckled. "You are so childish!"

"Am I childish?! Yes. Yes I am."

Epilogue Three: Reunion

 **December 22nd Present Day**

Nick and Judy were driving in Nick's new (to him anyway) car on the highway towards Bunny burrow late in the evening. The two of them had now been dating for almost two years since Nick was on the force. They had a long drive ahead of them and were chatting away.

Nick was in the middle of a joke. "So I told him, 'With that attitude, you'll never be a Buffa-high!' Hahaha!"

Judy didn't really respond much. "Ha...Yeah."

"Something wrong Fluff?"

"I'm okay, it's just...I'm nervous about my entire family meeting you. We've never had a fox in our burrow before. Well, I mean, I hear Gideon visits, but just for deliveries and he stays outside."

"Don't worry Carrots! I'll charm the pants off your family. Remember how great I got along with your mom and dad when they visited last year?"

"Yeah...well...there was a reason for that."

"What reason?"

"...Promise not to be mad?"

"I know you were very nervous introducing me to them, so I'll understand."

"I told them you were gay."

"..."

"Nick?" Nick I'm sorry. I was desperate! Speak to me!"

" _Come and knock on our door! Come and knock on our door! We've been waiting for you! We've been waiting for you!"_

"It's not like Three's Company!"

Nick chuckled. "It's exactly like that. Sorry to disappoint you Fluff, but I'm not gonna pretend that I don't love you all the way through Christmas weekend,"

"Well George and Sam are gonna be disappointed."

"Who are George and Sam?"

"Two of my 122 brothers, only they're gay and they've been really excited to meet you."

"Hey, with a bod like mine, who wouldn't? How much longer?"

"We're at Breiberg. Just twenty miles past that."

"Breiberg...Breiberg. Sounds so familiar."

"It's an all mouse town. They have a livable brick-o house as a tourist trap."

The memories then came flooding back to Nick. "The brick-o house! Oh my God! I gotta pull over!"

"GAAH!" Judy shouted as Nick almost skidded off the road. They went down the ramp towards the town. "Nick what is wrong with you! We can't park around here! This place is for tiny mammals only!"

Nick ignored Judy as he got out of the car. "Where is it?!" He looked around until he noticed the blue tiles of the toy house far in the distance. "There it is! My brick-o house!" He ran off in a hurry panicking Judy.

She quickly found a legal place to park and ran after Nick. "Nick! Nick stop! You'll tread on some mice!"

"I'll be careful!" He shouted.

Judy was gently stepping around mice in their small streets. One was really upset. "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"

Judy flashed her badge. "Sorry! Police business. I think. Actually, I'm not sure what's going on. NICK!"

Nick was at the house and peeked around. "Oh my gosh! It's just how I remembered it! Judy! Quick! You have to come and see this!"

Judy quickly tip-toed around some other mice and almost slipped on a car. "The only thing you'll be seeing is my foot in your butt! What is wrong with you?!"

"Judy...This is the house me and my family built for my first girlfriend, Stacy."

"Well, unless Stacy was a mouse..."

"She was. I was seven. It was puppy love." Nick was getting misty-eyed. "Her and her mother were homeless at the time and my bright idea was to well...give them a home."

"Aww! That's very sweet!"

"Yeah... _SNIFF!_ My father helped me build it. It...It was the best time I ever spent with him before he passed away."

Just then, they heard a tiny voice yelling towards them from the house next door. "What's all this racket?! Visiting hours are over!My kids are trying to sleep!"

Nick looked down at the tiny mouse. "...Stacy?"

The mouse looked up at him. "...Nick?! Oh my God! Nick! Is that you?!"

Tears ran down Nick's cheeks. "I told you I'd come visit you someday. I always keep my promises."

Stacy leaped onto the roof of the brick-o house and then leaped onto Nick's chest. "Nick! Nick! I can't believe it! After all these years! BAWW-HAAW-HAAW!"

"It's so great to see you again Stacy! The house looks the same!"

"We made some modifications inside, but otherwise, yeah. Oh my gosh! You've gotten so big!"

"You've grown a few centimeters yourself. I'm sorry it took me so long to see you again."

"Water under the bridge. Actually, us parting was probably the best thing for me. I really was obsessed with you. Once you were gone from my life, I was able to concentrate more and my grades skyrocketed. I ended up with a business degree and eventually opened up two bookstores in town."

"Nice to know breaking up with you and never seeing you again improved your life."

"H-Hey now! I missed you greatly. Besides, you were planning to be my tutor. Remember? Also, this house you built for me has been great for tourism."

Suddenly, they heard another tiny voice down on the ground. "Lookout mommy! It's a giant!" Nick and Judy looked down and saw a mouse pup along with two others running towards her.

Stacy explained. "It's alright kids! He's an old friend!"

"Technically an ex." Nick replied which got a friendly jab in the ribs from Judy.

"Nick, these are my children. Jacob, Amy and Nicholas. Kids, this is the fox I was talking about who built the house!"

Nick waved back. "Hey kids! Well, it wasn't just me. My mom and dad helped a lot. I'm sorry! I never introduced my significant other. Stacy, this is officer Judy Hopps. She's my partner on the force."

Judy waved. "Pleased to meet you! Nick, why didn't you mention her before?"

"I was seven at the time."

"Yes, but how many foxes fall in love with a mouse?"

"Not enough if you ask me!"

Stacy giggled. "Are you really a police officer Nick?"

"Yup! Judy here turned my life around."

"That's so wonderful!"

Suddenly a nervous voice was shouting from the house window. "H-Honey! Who is that?"

"It's okay dear! It's Nick Wilde! He made the brick-o house when he was a child! Remember me telling you about him."

"Only a million times. She was really crazy over you."

Jacob asked his mother. "So this huge fox was your boyfriend?"

"For a whole five days." Nick replied. "Would you like to hear about the Christmas I made this house for her?"

"YEAH!" Yelled the children.

"Don't be too long." Judy warned. "We are basically trespassing."

Stacy explained. "You'll be fine! Once they learn you were the one who's house has been bringing in the mice tourists, I'm sure they won't care."

Nick then sat on the ground and the mice crawled into his lap. "Well, a long time ago. Back around Christmastime of oohh...1991 I believe, Stacy was my deskmate at school so she had her desk on top of my desk and..."

The chat went on for a bit and they finally said their tearful goodbyes once again. Nick promised that every time he had to visit Bunnyburrow, he'd swing by Brieberg as well.

Judy and Nick got into the car and buckled up. "Well, we're probably gonna miss dinner." Judy said. "But it was worth it. It was nice hearing about an early part of your life. I got to see what a sweet and wonderful person you were even as a pup."

"Thanks Fluff." Nick replied.

"Just to let you know, we're one of those families that open our presents right at midnight."

"Oh? Why?"

Judy chuckled. "Because it takes almost 24 hours to get through everyone!...Sooo. Can you give me a clue about what you got me?"

"Oooh no Carrots! You'll just have to wait until the stroke of midnight Christmas eve. But I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

She gave the fox a quick kiss on the lips. "I can't wait."

Nick drove along the highway with one paw on the steering wheel and the other one in his jacket pocket fondling a tiny, velvet box with an engagement ring inside. "Neither can I."

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT YEAR!


End file.
